Depois da última carta
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Várias cartas foram soltas no céu de Leidenschaftlich, em homenagem a todos aqueles que haviam perdido suas vidas durante a guerra. Dentre elas, estava a de Violet Evergarden, que escreveu sua primeira carta para o major Gilbert Bougainvillea, o amor que ela acreditava ter perdido durante uma árdua batalha. Cinco anos depois, Gilbert Bougainvillea, que na verdade, estava vivo, rece
1. Palavras ao vento

Fanfic escrita em parceria com Miss_SUnshine

x.x.x.x.x

A guerra havia chegado ao fim, e a cidade de Leidenschaftlich estava em festa. Naquele dia, todos haviam se reunido na praça central para o principal evento do dia: o show aéreo. Neste, várias cartas seriam jogadas do céu, como uma forma de homenagear aqueles que haviam perdido suas vidas durante as árduas batalhas no campo de guerra. Entre estas inúmeras cartas, havia uma especial: a primeira carta que Violet Evergarden, a autômata de auto-memórias, havia escrito para si mesma. Dentro daquela carta, ela colocou todos seus sentimentos, tudo o que ela queria ter tido a chance de dizer a ele e também, mostrou o quanto havia mudado nesse tempo.

Os aviões atravessaram as nuvens e todos os olhos se voltaram para o céu. De repente, milhares de cartas começaram a cair e a se espalhar por toda cidade. Os olhos de Violet brilharam e ela dá um leve sorriso. À medida que as cartas caem, ela tem a sensação de que, onde quer que Gilbert estivesse, os sentimentos daquela carta chegariam até ele. Em um lugar um pouco afastado do centro, a carta de Violet toca de leve a grama que está cercada por várias violetas. Uma menina de cabelos ruivos, que carregava uma boneca em seus braços, enquanto corria o campo florido. De repente, ela para em frente ao envelope e olha seus dois lados.

\- Marrie, venha! Temos que terminar de organizar as caixas, senão, não conseguiremos fazer a mudança a tempo! - disse uma mulher loira que estava em uma estrada de terra ao lado.

\- Já vou, mamãe! - disse a garotinha, que pegou o envelope e colocou dentro do bolso do vestido da boneca e correu até sua mãe.

Ao chegar em casa, Marrie organizou suas coisas em caixas de papelão. Ela tirou o envelope de dentro do vestido da boneca e a colocou dentro de um velho livro de contos infantis. A caixa foi lacrada e colocada próxima a outras. Ao chegar em seu novo endereço, as caixas foram mantidas em um pequeno armário.

Cinco anos depois, a pequena garotinha ruiva havia crescido e se tornado uma adolescente. Em um dia de limpeza, as caixas que estavam estocadas foram abertas. Enquanto folheava as páginas do seu velho livro preferido, um envelope antigo escorreu por entre as folhas dele e caiu no chão. Marrie o pegou do chão e leu seu remetente.

\- Gilbert Bougainvillea? - ela leu em voz alta. - Mamãe, você não trabalha na casa para uma senhora com esse mesmo sobrenome? - perguntou a adolescente.

\- Isso mesmo, querida. - disse a mãe de Marrie.

\- Acho que essa carta era para ser entregue para um deles… - disse a jovem, que entregou o envelope para ela.

\- Oh… É uma carta para o senhor Gilbert, que Deus o tenha… Bem, eu sei que ele não lerá isso, mas, acho que é justo levá-la até seu túmulo. - disse a mais velha.

\- Acho que é o certo a fazer… - a filha concordou e se direcionou de volta para onde estavam as caixas.

\- Eu preciso ir, querida, a senhora Bougainvillea não passa nada bem. Cuide de tudo por aqui. - a mãe de Marrie gritou já saindo pela porta.

\- Sim, senhora. - disse Marrie.

Anne fez seu percurso de sempre até a mansão onde começou a trabalhar, a cinco anos atrás. Antes de entrar na casa, ela caminhou até o túmulo onde estava grafado o nome de Gilbert Bougainvillea, abaixou-se, depositou a carta em frente a lápide, fez o sinal da cruz e foi para dentro da casa. Dois dias depois, a ilustre matriarca da afamada família Bougainvillea faleceu. Sua morte foi divulgada pela imprensa local e logo, chegaria aos ouvidos de um de seus filhos, que ninguém imaginava que estivesse vivo: Gilbert Bougainvillea.

Durante seu enterro, amigos e familiares se fizeram presentes, incluindo seu filho mais velho, Dietfried Bougainvillea. E quando o enterro chegou ao seu fim e apenas Dietfried permanecia observando o túmulo de sua mãe, ele viu ao longe alguém de se aproximar. E mal pôde acreditar no que via, poderia ser um fantasma?! A dor o fazia delirar naquele momento?! A figura do irmão se aproximou dele e permaneceu o encarando por alguns instantes.

\- Não… Não pode ser… - disse Dietfried, em choque.

\- Dietfried… Sou eu… Gil… - disse Gilbert.

\- Mas… Como?! Como pode ser?! Achamos que você estava morto! - o mais velho falou aproximando-se do irmão.

\- Irmão… Temos muito o que conversar… - murmurou o outro em resposta.

\- Gil… É melhor você ter uma boa explicação para isso… Pois, você nos fez sofrer com sua ausência por todos esses anos e agora aparece assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido!? - Dietfrid parou os passos, a surpresa em ver o irmão logo se transformou em raiva.

\- Irmão, eu… Sinto muito por isso… - o outro baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

\- Me encontre no escritório… E é melhor que sua justificativa para tudo seja realmente plausível… - disse o mais velho, que colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se afastou, indo em direção a mansão.

Gilbert observou em silêncio o irmão se afastar, aproximou-se do túmulo da mãe e depositou algumas flores. Ele fechou os olhos, como se fizesse uma última oração para ela e depois voltou a sua atenção a uma outra lápide, próxima dali. Ele deu passos lentos em direção a ela e sentiu um certo aperto no peito ao ler seu nome escrito na pedra fria. Ele se ajoelhou e levou as mãos até o chão. Pressionou a terra com os dedos e balançou a cabeça. Talvez, ele tenha ido longe demais com tudo aquilo. Quando levantou a cabeça, com as lágrimas descendo de seus olhos esverdeados, atentou-se para um envelope envelhecido. Seu nome estava escrito na frente dele e quando o virou, ficou surpreso ao ver de quem era. Uma carta de Violet para ele.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Gilbert pegou o envelope e o aproximou do peito, seu coração se acelerou. Depois, ergueu-se e o guardou em um dos bolsos do casaco. Deveria enfrentar seu irmão antes de ler aquela carta.


	2. A dor da culpa

Gilbert foi até o escritório, onde seu irmão o aguardava, enquanto observava o exterior da casa. O mais novo sabia que não seria uma conversa fácil e também entendia os sentimentos do irmão.

– Estou aqui, irmão… - disse o mais novo.

– Gil, como pôde?! Como pôde ter sido tão egoísta?! Você… Tem noção?! Tem noção do quanto nos fez sofrer?! Tem noção da dor que senti ao saber que meu irmão havia perdido sua vida na guerra? Você sabia que a doença da nossa mãe avançou depois da sua morte?! Por que, Gil? Para quê?! - Dietfried cerrou os punhos demonstrando sua raiva.

– Eu sinto muito, eu… - dizia Gilbert, quando o irmão bateu com força contra a mesa de madeira à sua frente.

– É só o que sabe dizer?! Que sente muito?! Sentir muito não explica nada, merda! - vociferou mais velho, furioso. – Nem isenta sua culpa.

– Sei que está furioso comigo e você tem razão para isso, mas, preciso que você me escute, Dietfried. Por favor, sente-se. – disse Gilbert tentando acalmar o irmão.

– Arg… - Dietfried rosnou, puxou a cadeira na sua frente, sentou-se e levou as mãos até a cabeça. – Estou ouvindo, Gil…

– Obrigado… – respondeu o mais novo que puxou uma cadeira na sua frente e se sentou de frente ao irmão. – Bem… Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que você entenda que isso que eu fiz… Tudo o que fiz, foi necessário.

– Necessário?! – soltou um riso sarcástico – Fingir que morreu era tão necessário assim?!

– Sim… Foi necessário para que eu não desistisse de viver de vez… - disse Gilbert.

Dietfried arregalou os olhos, assustado. Ele uniu as mãos na frente do corpo e olhou com atenção para o rosto do irmão.

– Foi por causa dela, Gil? Você fez isso por causa da Violet? - perguntou Dietfried um pouco mais calmo.

– Não foi por causa dela. Foi por causa do que eu fiz com ela.

– E o que você fez!?

– Eu a traí.

– O que isso quer dizer?! - perguntou Dietfried arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Você não vê, irmão!? Não vê o que eu fiz?! Eu a tirei de você, eu a levei para minha casa, cuidei dela, lhe dei educação e para quê?! Para deixá-la pensar que era minha arma! Eu a criei para ser livre, mas, eu a fiz sentir como se fosse minha serva. E ao permitir que ela fosse para o campo de batalha, eu deixei que ela acreditasse que ela só existia para seguir ordens.

– E o que havia de errado nisso?! Ela havia sido criado para isso, para ser uma arma!

– Ela não era uma arma! Ela era uma pessoa, com um coração como o meu e como o seu! Ela não tinha que estar lá! Ela não tinha que ter se machucado tanto! Ela não merecia! E foi tudo culpa minha! Eu a deformei! Eu arranquei seus braços! - gritou Gilbert.

– Gil… Não foi culpa sua…

– Foi tudo culpa minha, Dietfried! Eu machuquei a Violet! Eu a fiz sofrer por mim! E como você acha que eu poderia encará-la depois disso?! Como você acha que eu poderia ir até ela e dizer que estava tudo bem, se tudo o que ela havia sofrido havia sido culpa minha?! Isso me doeu tanto, que eu questionei várias vezes se deveria viver! Eu me questionei se eu era digno de ter a admiração dela! E tudo o que pude fazer foi me afastar, me afastar dela, de tudo, de todos! - disse Gilbert.

– Você não precisava ter se afastado de nós! Nós somos sua família! Nós te acolheríamos, entenderíamos a sua dor! - disse Dietfried.

– Mas, se eu voltasse, ela viria atrás de mim… Se eu voltasse, ela ficaria presa a mim… Ela ainda seria uma arma… E eu não queria mais que ela fosse uma… Eu só queria que ela fosse livre, que ela pudesse viver intensamente… E se eu permanecesse ao lado dela, ela não conseguiria seguir em frente, por isso, minha morte, mesmo que fictícia, era um fator necessário para que ela pudesse viver com alguém livre… Sei que paguei um preço muito alto, mas, por ela, me sacrificaria novamente... - disse o mais novo, que abaixou a cabeça e deixou as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

– Gil… Você a amava tanto assim?

Gilbert levantou a cabeça e encarou o irmão.

– Eu a amo, irmão.

– E você sabe como ela te procurou como uma louca?! Sabe que ela sofreu com sua ausência?! - perguntou Dietfried

– Eu… Sei tudo sobre o que ela passou… Eu a acompanhei de longe, todo esse tempo… E mesmo sofrendo ao vê-la chorar por mim, eu tive que ser forte, pelo bem dela e apenas torci para que ela fosse forte…

\- Isso parece um pouco cruel, não acha?! - perguntou o mais velho.

\- Eu sofri muito ao vê-la perdida no mundo da dor, mas, ela precisava passar por isso para finalmente ser livre de suas obrigações comigo. E assim, ela tornou-se uma mulher livre… Não me orgulho de tê-la feito sofrer, mas, não foi fácil para mim também… - disse Gilbert.

\- E onde estava durante todos esses anos?

\- Estava na regional sul, a mais distante de Leiden… Eu busquei meus próprios meios para que Violet não precisasse mais voltar ao campo de batalha… E devido ao resultado bem sucedido na última missão, consegui três promoções. Eu assumi a segunda mês passado e me tornei coronel. Daqui a um ano, eu receberei a terceira e me tornarei General. - disse Gilbert enquanto caminhava até a janela envidraçada do escritório..

\- Impressionante… Bem… Não sei o que pensar sobre tudo isso… Você deve entender a minha vontade de socar a sua cara agora mesmo, mas… Vejo que você também passou por maus bocados… Mas, me diga, você irá atrás dela? Você irá atrás de Violet? - o mais velho perguntou ao parar atrás do irmão.

\- Eu… Eu não sei… Não sei como ela reagiria ao me ver, ao saber que menti para ela, todo esse tempo… Eu não sei se estou pronto…

\- Bem… Isso não temos como prever…

\- Mas, me diga, nossa mãe... Ela, sofreu muito? - perguntou Gilbert, virando-se para o irmão. Seu semblante era triste.

\- Sua alma deixou o corpo enquanto dormia… Ela não sofreu pela doença… Apenas, por sua ausência… - disse Dietfried.

\- Entendo… Bem… Eu acho que… Preciso de um tempo… - disse Gilbert, que levou a mão até o casaco.

\- Tire o tempo que precisar, Gil… Eu vou precisar resolver umas coisas… Agora que você está vivo, preciso organizar a divisão dos bens da nossa família…

\- Eu… Não faço questão de nada, irmão… - disse Gilbert.

\- Mas, eu faço. Descanse, durma. Deixe que eu resolvo isso… - disse Dietfried, que caminhou até a porta. Ele parou e se virou - E, Gilbert… - ele disse. Gilbert virou para encarar o irmão. - Ela ainda espera por você, mas, não acho que vai esperar para sempre… - disse Dietfried, que saiu e fechou a porta.

Gilbert viu o irmão sair e depois ficou parado por alguns instantes. Ele levou a mão até o bolso do casaco e puxou o envelope. Ele deslizou os dedos sobre ele e olhou para a mesa. Gilbert usou uma ferramenta para abrir o envelope e retirou um papel de dentro dela. Ele o abriu e se posicionou confortavelmente na cadeira.

"Ao meu amado Major Gilbert Como você está? Está tudo bem com você? Onde você está agora? Tem algo lhe causando problemas? Primavera, verão, outono, inverno. Várias estações passaram. E ainda espero por aquela na qual você irá voltar. No começo, eu não entendia. Eu não entendia nenhum dos seus sentimentos. Mas, durante essa vida nova que você me deu, eu aprendi a sentir. Por meio das pessoas que conheci, por meio das cartas que escrevi. Eu ainda acredito que você está vivo, em algum lugar por aí. E é por isso que eu irei viver. Eu viverei, viverei, viverei. Mesmo sem saber quanto de vida eu terei, eu a aproveitarei, intensamente. E se um dia ainda nos encontramos, será isso que irei dizer: eu entendo, agora, o significado daquelas palavras. Eu sei o que 'eu te amo' quer dizer."

-Violet… Violet… - sussurrou Gilbert, que caiu em um choro copioso. - Eu preciso te reencontrar…

Enquanto isso, na estação de trem, Violet Evergarden retornava de sua última viagem. Havia atendido mais uma família, que sofria com a dor de perder alguém querido na guerra. Violet entendia muito bem como eles se sentiam. Há um tempo atrás, aquilo lhe machucava. Mas, sentia-se mais forte, mais resignada. Não que não desejasse todos os dias que Gilbert aparecesse, que ele retornasse, mas, aquilo não doía mais como antes. Aquilo havia se tornado uma doce lembrança, uma eterna saudade. Violet desembarca do trem e é recepcionada por Benedict, que no começo era um carteiro, mas, havia sido promovido a assistente de Hodgins.

\- Nossa, como demorou… Eu quase morri de tédio… - disse Benedict.

\- Tivemos um pequeno contratempo com uma ponte interditada, então, perdemos alguns minutos no retorno. Está tudo bem, por aqui? - perguntou Violet.

\- Sim, melhor impossível. Vamos, eu vim te buscar. O senhor Hodgins pediu para que eu viesse.

\- Tudo bem, vamos. - disse Violet.

Violet entrou no carro, seguida por Benedict. Ele conduziu o automóvel pela estrada, enquanto tentava puxar assunto com Violet. Diferente de anos atrás, era mais fácil manter um diálogo com ela.

\- Então, mais um caso de sofredores da guerra?! Nossa… Mesmo depois de cinco anos, as pessoas parecem ficar presas ao passado… - disse Benedict.

\- Bem… Quando se perde alguém que se ama, nem sempre é fácil de se esquecer a pessoa… E ele era o filho único deles, então, você deve imaginar o tamanho da perda…

\- Me desculpa… Eu não queria parecer insensível… - disse Benedict.

\- Tudo bem… Eu já me habituei com sua falta de sutileza…

\- Como é?! Vai ficar me ofendendo gratuitamente?! Quanto ingratidão! - disse Benedict, que fez uma careta.

Violet abriu um sorriso discreto. Já estava habituada a "espirituosidade" de Benedict.

\- Sinto muito. Não quis ofender… - falou a autômata.

\- Hahahaha. Está tudo bem, boba! Bem, estamos chegando.

Os dois chegaram em frente a companhia postal. Benedict estacionou, desceu do carro e ajudou Violet a descer. Violet deu alguns passos à frente, mas, Benedict a segurou pelo braço.

\- Violet, eu… Preciso falar algo com você… - disse Benedict.

\- E o que seria?! - perguntou Violet, surpresa.

\- Bem, é que… É que eu… Preciso da sua ajuda! - do jovem falou enquanto coçava a cabeça.

\- Da minha ajuda?! - perguntou Violet, confusa.


	3. Uma ajuda especial

– Eu preciso que… Você… Escreva uma carta de amor para a garota que eu gosto! - Benedict disse, rapidamente.

– A garota que você gosta?! - perguntou Violet. De repente, eles ouviram uma voz passar por eles.

– Oi, Violet! Oi, Benedict! - disse Erica Brown, uma das autômatas da companhia de Violet.

– Olá, Erica. Tudo bem? - perguntou Violet.

– Oi, Eriquinha… - disse Benedict, suspirando.

– Estou bem! E você?! Ah, eu tenho que ir até a farmácia. Iris está com dor de cabeça, mas, está lotada de cartas para fazer. Eu já volto e você me conta como foi sua viagem! Quero saber de tudo! - disse Érica.

– Tudo bem… - disse Violet.

– Tchau, Érica… - disse Benedict, que não tirava os olhos dela.

– Então… Sua carta é para a Érica? - perguntou Violet.

– Ahhh! Está tão óbvio assim?! - gritou Benedict.

– Sim! Claro como o céu azul… - disse Violet.

– Sabe, ela me escreveu uma carta, anos atrás, mas… Eu era muito idiota e a dispensei… Só que, com o passar dos anos, eu comecei a reparar nela… E ela ficou tão linda! Só que eu acho que… Ela não vai mais me aceitar… Mas, eu não posso deixar de tentar… Você, pode me ajudar?! - perguntou Benedict.

– Sim… Acho que sim! - disse Violet.

– Ahhhh! Maravilha! Obrigado! - disse Benedict, que abraçou Violet, inesperadamente. Violet ficou com o rosto avermelhado e quando ele a soltou, ela viu a figura de um homem se afastar.

Violet sentiu o coração palpitar um pouco. Quando Benedict a soltou, ela correu até a esquina e olhou para os lados, mas, o homem havia sumido. Por um instante, Violet imaginou ter visto Gilbert.

– Ei, volta aqui! Eu ainda não disse como eu quero a carta! - gritou Benedict.

Violet levou a mão ao velho broche que estava em sua camisa e suspirou, entristecida. Ela retornou para a entrada da companhia e Benedict continuou a tagarelar no ouvido dela.

Enquanto isso, na rua de trás da companhia, Gilbert tinha a mão em cima do peito. Suas mãos tremiam de leve. Era ela, sua amada Violet. E como ela estava linda. Tão crescida, tão encantadora. Gilbert mal pode se conter, sentiu vontade de gritar o nome dela, de correr até ela e abraçá-la. Mas, um outro alguém já fazia isso. Quem era aquele rapaz que a abraçava com tanta segurança?! Violet… Estaria seguindo em frente?!

Tomado pelos ciúmes, tudo que Gilbert pode fazer foi correr, correr para o mais longe que podia. Não tinha bem certeza do que faria. Mas, não tinha pretensão de desistir de Violet tão facilmente. Gilbert colocou seu chapéu, para esconder o rosto e caminhou até o carro, onde o motorista o aguardava. Porém, alguém notou sua presença.

– Gilbert! Gilbert! É você?! É você mesmo?!

Quando Gilbert olhou para trás, Hodgins vinha em sua direção. Seu velho e bom amigo de confiança. Seu irmão do coração. Hodgins se aproximou dele e o envolveu entre seus braços.

– Meu velho amigo, que bom te ver! - disse Hodgins, com a voz embargada de emoção.

– Hodgins… Meu grande amigo… - disse Gilbert, que o envolveu com os braços.

– Eu… Mal posso acreditar que depois de todos esses anos, eu finalmente estou te vendo na minha frente! - disse Hodgins.

– Eu tive que vir… Você deve ter ouvido nos noticiários sobre o falecimento da minha mãe… - disse Gilbert.

– Eu sinto muito sobre isso… Sua mãe era uma boa mulher. Sempre tão sensível e acolhedora. Espero que ela encontre o descanso merecido… - disse Hodgins.

– Eu a fiz sofrer muito… - disse Gilbert.

– Não diga isso! Você fez o que fez porque foi necessário! Só você sabe a dor que passou todo esse tempo! - disse Hodgins.

– Não sei se todos entenderiam essa minha boa intenção…- disse Gilbert.

– Gilbert, me acompanha para um café? Eu quero muito saber dos seus planos para o futuro… - disse Hodgins.

– Bem… Eu posso lhe acompanhar, com toda certeza. - disse Gilbert.

Os dois caminharam até uma cafeteria bem próxima de onde estavam e sentaram-se à mesa. A garçonete trouxe o cardápio e eles começaram a conversar enquanto aguardavam a chegada do pedido.

– Então… Você finalmente decidiu sair de sua toca… Ainda estou surpreso, mas, extremamente feliz, Gilbert. Sei como isso foi difícil para você... - disse Hodgins.

– Eu lutei bastante contra meus demônios interiores para estar aqui… Mesmo assim, não tenho certeza se fiz o certo… Eu… Tenho que pedir perdão a muitas pessoas… Principalmente a ela… - disse Gilbert.

– Bem… Não vai ser nada fácil contar a ela o que fez, mas, não acredito que ela lhe odiaria… Na verdade, no fundo, ela ainda te espera… - disse Hodgins.

– Hodgins… Tem certeza? Tem certeza que ela ainda me espera? A Violet… Não encontrou outro alguém? - perguntou Gilbert, apreensivo.

– Gilbert, não sei lhe garantir com toda certeza… A Violet entrou na idade adulta… Ela é livre e dona das próprias escolhas… Então, não sei… Ela é uma linda mulher. Com certeza, ela deve atrair olhares… - disse Hodgins.

A garçonete apareceu com os pedidos e Hodgins notou Gilbert apreensivo. A garçonete saiu e Hodgins colocou um pedaço de bolo na boca.

– Hodgins… Será que ela vai entender?! Será que ela vai entender o que fiz? E vai entender que fiz para ajudá-la? Para que ela fosse livre?! - disse Gilbert, que deslizou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, que tinham um longo cumprimento.

– Gilbert, não tenho como prever ou te garantir nada. A única pessoa que pode te dizer isso é a própria Violet. Ela acabou de retornar de uma longa viagem. Não sei se é cabível falar com ela hoje. Mas, você pode encontrá-la amanhã de manhã. Ela estará em casa, já que Cattleya vai visitá -la com a Hope para que resolvam sobre os próximos clientes. - disse Hodgins.

– Eu… Estou tão confuso… - disse Gilbert.

– Gilbert, sua vida não tem mais espaço para indecisão. O tempo está passando, velho amigo. Até quando vai se privar de ser feliz? Ou de, pelo menos, de ser verdadeiramente livre? - perguntou Hodgins.

Gilbert segurou a xícara de café entre as mãos e ficou pensativo. Depois do lanche, os dois se despediram com um outro abraço.

– Gilbert… Eu sei que você tem seus receios, mas… Se você deixá-la livre demais, ela pode te esquecer de vez…- disse Hodgins

– Eu entendo… Obrigado, meu amigo. Você sempre tem bons conselhos. Eu prometo que vou me preparar para esse momento… - disse Gilbert.

– Boa sorte… Te desejo o melhor. E… Estou aqui se precisar de um ombro amigo… - disse Hodgins.

Os dois se despediram e Gilbert entrou no carro. Enquanto o motorista o conduzia, Gilbert olhou para o prédio da companhia postal. Em uma das janelas, estava Violet. Ela olhou de relance para a janela e os olhos de Gilbert brilharam. Estava tão linda. Era uma mulher tão encantadora, que, inevitavelmente, seu coração acelerou um pouco ao vê-la.

Enquanto isso, na companhia CH, Violet dava início a sua odisseia de ajudar Benedict a se declarar à Érica.

– Então, já se decidiu? - perguntou Violet.

– Ah, não sei… Não queria ser muito direto, mas… Se eu for sem graça, ela não vai se interessar. Ahh! Isso é difícil! - disse Benedict, que apertou a cabeça entre os dedos.

– Acho que você precisa de um tempo… Por que não continuamos isso depois? - disse Violet.

– Ei, você não pode desistir de mim assim! Que autômata é você, que enxota os clientes?! - disse Benedict, revoltado.

– Os meus clientes geralmente sabem o que querem dizer… - disse Violet.

– Ai… Essa doeu… Você nunca perdeu esse seu jeito bruto, não é?! - disse Benedict.

– Sinto muito… - disse Violet.

– Aiai… Tá, não faz essa cara! Está tudo bem!- disse Benedict.

– Bem, se está com tantas dúvidas, você deveria buscar uma forma de se aproximar dela… - disse Violet.

– Me aproximar? Humm… Ah, já sei! Tenho uma ideia! Lembra do parque de diversões itinerante? - perguntou Benedict.

– Sim! Ele esteve aqui ano passado! - disse Violet.

– Vou chamar a Érica para ir comigo! E você também vai! - disse Benedict.

– Eu?! - disse Violet, surpresa.

– Isso! Assim, vamos como amigos e ela nem vai suspeitar que eu estou fazendo minha pesquisa sobre ela. Hahahaha. - disse Benedict.

– Ah… Entendi… Tudo bem. Eu irei. - disse Violet.

– Maravilha! Vou lá chamar a Eriquinha! - disse Benedict, empolgado.

Violet observou Benedict sair empolgado em direção a mesa de Érica. Ela segurava algumas folhas de papel e as deixou cair das mãos. Benedict sorriu e a ajudou a pegar as folhas, enquanto Violet notava o rosto de Érica ficar vermelho. Ela deu um sorriso leve e decidiu caminhar um pouco do lado de fora. Antes de chegar até a saída, encontrou-se com Hodgins.

– Violet, está tudo bem? - perguntou Hodgins.

– Sim, está tudo como deve ser… - ela respondeu.

– Violet, eu… Queria… Queria dizer que estou muito orgulhoso da moça que você se tornou. Você não para de me surpreender, todos os dias. - disse Hodgins.

Violet fez uma expressão surpresa. Ela uniu as mãos na frente do peito e se curvou.

– Muito obrigada, senhor Hodgins. Devo tudo isso a você. Você me deu a chance de recomeçar e de ver a vida com outros olhos. - disse Violet. Hodgins abriu um sorriso

– Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por você… Eu… Devia isso a ele… - disse Hodgins. Violet abaixou a cabeça, entristecida. - Ora, mas, não vamos ficar nesse baixo astral. Sabe, eu ando muito curioso de uma coisa…

– Do que seria?! - perguntou Violet.

– Então, você é uma moça bela, tem educação, escreve cartas lindas… Não apareceu nenhum novo pretendente para você? Não tem… Interesse em alguém em especial?! - perguntou Hodgins.

– Pre-Pretendente?! - disse Violet, surpresa.

– Isso mesmo… É… Desculpe se estou sendo indiscreto, mas… Você é como uma filha para mim e eu… Quero garantir que você esteja bem assistida. E se tiver alguém que você tenha interesse, eu… Tenho que avaliá-lo, para saber se é digno de você. - disse Hodgins, um pouco desajeitado.

– Não… Não tenho pretendentes… Só… Apenas eu… - disse Violet, que levou a mão até o broche.

– Entendo… Sabe… Eu gostaria mesmo que você estivesse mais feliz nesse aspecto… Mas, saiba que estou aqui, para qualquer coisa que você precisar. - disse Hodgins.

– Tudo bem… Obrigada… - disse Violet. Os dois se cumprimentaram e Violet abriu a porta para sair, quando ouviu a Hodgins a chamar mais uma vez.

– E Violet… A vida ainda vai te surpreender muito e você ainda vai ser muito feliz. Tenho certeza disso. - disse Hodgins, que sorriu para ela, levou as mãos até os bolsos e se afastou. Violet o observou com atenção, mas, não entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

Violet foi para o lado de fora, caminhou até um parque nas proximidades e sentou-se em um dos balanços. Ela observou um jovem casal passar em sua frente, de mãos dadas. Violet levou a mão até o broche e o apertou de leve. Tudo o que queria entender sobre o amor antigamente, havia se tornado uma vontade de sentir tudo aquilo de forma recíproca. Mas, tudo o que havia lhe sobrado era um coração solitário e um poço de incertezas. Violet começou a se balançar, esperando que o vento que balançava seus cabelos levasse embora aquele restinho de dor que tinha preso dentro do peito e que lhe impedia de viver plenamente.


	4. Reencontro

O dia em que iriam até o parque havia chegado. Estava uma noite linda, o céu negro estava limpo possibilitando que pudesse ver todas as constelações, a brisa suave soprava possibilitando que amenizasse um pouco o calor. Benedict, Érica e Violet caminhavam pelo parque admirando todas as cores e luzes.

– É lindo, não é? – falou Érica para Violet, sorrindo. – Eu amo tudo isso, você não?

A loira nada respondeu naquele momento, apenas ficou olhando as cores e pensando em como sua vida mudou desde o fim da guerra. Antes ela não conseguia perceber esses pequenos detalhes, mas agora tudo era muito claro para si. – Sim, é tudo muito bonito – respondeu por fim.

Benedict tentava observar todas as atitudes de Érica para que enfim pudesse fazer a tão desejada declaração. Resolveu, então, apelar para os elogios, na esperança de lhe arrancar algum sorriso.

\- Olha, Érica, acho que nunca tinha lhe visto assim, tão linda! - disse Benedict.

\- Ah, é verdade? - ela perguntou, com o rosto ruborizado.

\- Claro, você sempre anda com aqueles vestidos sem graça e com a cara fechada… Eu preciso te dizer que você fica mais linda quando usa cores mais alegres! - ele respondeu, sorrindo.

\- Está dizendo que eu sou uma pessoa sem graça, é isso?! - perguntou, em um tom sério.

\- Hã?! Ah, não, é… Sim, mas, calma! Não é o que eu quis dizer, é que… - dizia Benedict, nervoso. Ele olhou para Violet, como se pedisse socorro. Violet o encarou, confusa.

\- Acredito que foi o que ele quis dizer, mas, veja pelo lado bom. Ele anda reparando em você. - disse Violet.

Benedict deu um tapa na testa e sacudiu a cabeça. Ele olhou para Érica, que o encarava com um olhar sério.

\- É verdade? Você… Repara em mim? - ela perguntou.

Benedict ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, incrédulo com o feito que Violet havia conseguido.

\- Claro, Eriquinha… Eu sempre estou de olho em você… - Benedict alargou o sorriso, afinal tudo estava dando certo.

\- Isso não me parece muito normal… - disse Érica, assustada.

\- Hahahaha. Olha, chegamos! Vamos, vamos entrar! - gritou Benedict, que tentava mudar os rumos da conversa.

"Antes que isso fique ainda mais estranho…" - ele pensou, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

O grupo entrou no parque e começou a dar uma volta por entre as barraquinhas de comida. Visitaram algumas delas e observaram os vários jogos que haviam ao redor. Na de tiro ao alvo, Violet derrubou todos os alvos e conseguiu um urso, que deu de presente para Érica. Benedict ficou sem jeito, já que mal conseguiu derrubar um deles. Compraram algodão doce e foram até um banquinho, que ficava de frente a um carrossel. Benedict pensou naquele momento como uma oportunidade para investir um pouco mais em Érica.

\- Olha, tem uma roda gigante ali na frente! Vamos dar uma olhada, Érica?

\- Ah, sim. Parece divertido. Vem, Violet. - disse Érica.

\- Ah, a Violet tem medo de altura, ela não quer ir, não é, Violet? - disse Benedict, que arregalou os olhos de leve para ela. Violet não entendeu o recado, mas, deu seu próprio jeito de resolver o problema.

\- Não tenho medo de altura. Eu me dou bem em lugares altos. Mas, acho que seria um momento ideal para vocês conversarem. Acho que vocês combinam. - disse Violet.

\- Violet! - disse Benedict, sobressaltado

\- Você acha que a gente combina? - perguntou Érica, de rosto avermelhado.

\- Sim, certamente. - disse Violet.

\- Caramba, sutileza zero… - disse Benedict, que temia um fim desastroso para aquele momento.

\- Benedict… Eu… Quero ir para a roda gigante com você… - disse Érica.

\- O quê?! É sério?! Você quer?! - perguntou Benedict, ansioso.

\- Sim. Vamos de uma vez! - disse Érica, que segurou Benedict com a mão e o puxou. Benedict sorriu, animado e depois fez um sinal de positivo para Violet. Violet decidiu sentar no banco e esperar o retorno dos dois.

Violet olhou para o carrossel. Ele era bem colorido e tocava uma música alta. As luzes piscavam com muita intensidade e a velocidade do brinquedo aumentou um pouco. Ela olhou encantada para o brinquedo, quando, entre as luzes e os cavalos de plástico, viu a figura de Gilbert a encarar.

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve e os piscou algumas vezes, incrédula. Violet se levantou rapidamente do banco e esqueceu o algodão doce. Ela correu até o carrossel e viu a figura de um homem alto se afastar. Ela levou a mão até o broche e o apertou. Violet decidiu seguir o homem, que tentava se esgueirar entre as pessoas. Violet reparou que o homem começou a correr e decidiu fazer o mesmo. Ele esbarrava nas pessoas em sua frente, como se estivesse desesperado. Ela começou a se aproximar dele.

O homem misterioso entrou em uma tenda e Violet o seguiu até lá. Ela se deparou com vários espelhos, que lhe davam reflexos diversos. E quando ela parou para olhar para o espelho em sua frente, ela viu o reflexo de Gilbert em suas costas. Ela levou a mão até o peito e ficou ofegante. Poderia ser um fantasma? Um sonho? Loucura?! Violet virou devagar e logo, seus olhos azuis depararam-se com os olhos verdes dele. Era Gilbert. Era o major. Ali, na sua frente, depois de anos.

– Gi-Gilbert?! – indagou, incerta.

– Violet...– ao ver o estado que ela se encontrava, seu coração se apertou. Sabia que ela havia sofrido com sua ausência, mas agora vendo-a ali, soube que o sofrimento dela tinha sido pior do que imaginava. E tudo por culpa sua. – Violet… Sou eu… Não tenha medo... – tentou se aproximar dela, mas ela recuou alguns passos.

– Não, não pode ser. Você está morto, eu mesma vi o seu túmulo. Eu...eu chorei diante dele. Isso não é real!! – em seus olhos azuis, lágrimas já começavam a se formar.

\- Violet… Eu sou real… Eu… Sempre estive vivo, todo esse tempo… - disse Gilbert, com a voz trêmula.

– É mentira! Não pode ser! Como!? - gritou Violet, que se afastou mais um pouco. - Se estava vivo, por quê? Por que me deixou, todo esse tempo?! Por que não me procurou?! - ela gritou.

– Eu precisava fazer isso… Por você. Eu sinto muito! – novamente tentou aproximar-se dela, queria abraçá-la e dizer que a amava, mas ela se afastava. E isso fazia seu peito se apertar cada vez mais.

– Por mim?! Isso… Não faz sentido! Que pessoa finge a própria morte? Tem ideia do tamanho da dor que eu senti com sua ausência?! Tem ideia das noites sem sono imaginando onde você estaria?! Eu não entendo! Como me fazer sofrer me faria bem? - disse Violet, enquanto as lágrimas deslizavam por suas bochechas.

\- Violet, me escuta! Eu sei que nada disso faz sentido agora, mas, se você me ouvir… Se puder me dar uma chance de te contar tudo… Eu… Eu acho que você poderá me entender... - disse Gilbert, que se aproximou e tentou tocar nas mãos dela, mas, Violet se encolheu e olhou para o lado.

\- Por favor, não se aproxime… - disse Violet.

\- Violet, por favor, não faça isso… Não me rejeite! Eu juro que tudo o que fiz, foi pensando em você! - disse Gilbert.

\- Isso é mentira! Não faz sentido! Como pode dizer que me amava e depois saiu da minha vida e nunca mais me deu notícias?!- gritou Violet.

\- Violet, você está sendo injusta… - disse Gilbert, que alterou um pouco o tom de voz.

\- A vida não é justa, major… - disse Violet, que o encarou. - Sabe… Eu sempre o admirei por ser uma pessoa honesta… Por me dar a chance de ser alguém… Por pensar nos outros… Mas… – limpou as lágrimas que teimavam rolar pelo seu rosto – Percebo que eu estava enganada… Você é, apenas, um grande egoísta…

\- Não diga isso, Violet. Por favor, me escuta… - disse Gilbert, com as lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos.

\- E depois de passar tantos anos apegada à sua memória, agarrada às lembranças que eu tinha com você … Eu não sei o que pensar mais sobre tudo isso... – disse Violet.

Então, sem mais querer prolongar aquela conversa, Violet retirou o broche e o jogou nos pés de Gilbert, saindo em seguida daquele lugar. Por sua vez, o, agora, coronel Gilbert deixou que o pranto, que tentava a todo custo conter, viesse à tona. Entendia a raiva de Violet, e agora se perguntava se o que fez, era realmente o certo. Pegou o broche, o analisou lembrando do dia que deu a ela e por fim, saiu daquele lugar também. Seu coração estava destroçado.

Violet saiu do parque correndo, seus pensamentos estavam confusos, as lágrimas ainda teimando em sair por seu rosto. Benedict e Érica que agora compravam uma maçã do amor viram quando a loira passou correndo e se preocuparam.

– Ué… Onde a Violet vai com tanta pressa? – o jovem perguntou, afinal por mais que Violet agora conseguisse expressar seus sentimentos, mesmo assim era raro vê-la fazendo isso. – Devemos ir atrás dela?

– Ela estava chorando?! Ela parecia realmente triste.. Vamos, vamos atrás dela, Benedict! – disse Érica.

Érica e Benedict correram atrás de Violet e após alguns minutos exaustivos, ambos a alcançaram há algumas quadras do parque, a pararam e perguntaram o que tinha acontecido.

-Você corre rápido demais para uma mulher com salto… Uff… - disse Benedict, ofegante.

-Benedict, por favor! - Érica o repreendeu. - Você está bem, Violet!?

-Eu… Eu não sei… - disse Violet.

\- Você está branca… Parece que viu um fantasma! - disse Benedict.

– Ele não é mais um fantasma… Ele está vivo. – dizia entre o seu pranto.

– Viu quem? – Érica perguntou, confusa.

– Ele fingiu sua morte esse tempo todo...Como ele pôde fazer isso? Será que ele não sabe o quanto sofri por achar que ele tava morto? O quanto a mãe dele sofreu? – Violet balançava a cabeça para os lados com veemência, mal podendo acreditar no que dizia.

-Violet, não estamos entendendo… - disse Benedict, confuso.

\- Eu… Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha… Me desculpem… - disse Violet, que se afastou deles e começou a correr.

Érica e Benedict apenas se entreolharam, não sabiam o que dizer, pois não compreendiam todos os questionamentos e dor da amiga.

\- Vamos atrás dela?! - perguntou Érica.

\- Acho que ela… Precisa de um tempo sozinha… - disse Benedict.

\- Entendo…- disse Érica.

\- Então… Eu tinha comprado as fichas para irmos para a roda gigante… Você ainda quer ir? - disse Benedict, enquanto coçava a cabeça.

\- Eu espero que ela fique bem… Bem, Ben… Acho que… Não podemos desperdiçar as fichas… - disse Érica, desajeitada.

\- Ben?! Ganhei um apelidinho?! Isso é ótimo… Vamos, então? - perguntou Benedict, que estendeu a mão para Érica.

\- Sim! - disse Érica, que ficou com o rosto avermelhado. Ela segurou a mão de Benedict e os dois voltaram para o parque.


	5. Mentes em conflito

Violet subiu as escadas do prédio, rapidamente. Ela queria controlar as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto, mas, era algo quase impossível. A dor era tão grande, tão forte… Ela entrou em seu quarto, bateu a porta e foi até sua mesa, onde costumava escrever. Ela gritou e espalhou tudo o que tinha na sua frente. Violet jogou-se de joelhos no chão e caiu em um choro copioso. Sua cabeça tentava raciocinar, mas, estava tudo confuso. Levou as mãos até o rosto e deixou que as lágrimas saíssem.

Gilbert estava vivo. Seu sonho, seu maior sonho, havia se realizado. Porém, nada foi como ela havia imaginado. Ao invés de alegria, o que ela sentiu foi uma grande tristeza. A tristeza de ter sido enganada, dele ter mentido para ela todo esse tempo. Por que ele quis ficar longe dela? Por que ele a abandonou?! Ela era apenas uma coisa descartável? Ela não era digna o suficiente para ele? Como? Como ele pode dizer que a amava do fundo do coração e ao mesmo tempo, negar-se a ficar ao lado dela. Por quê!? Para quê?!

Violet deitou no chão e levou a mão até a gola da camisa. Ela arregalou os olhos de leve, quando lembrou que abriu mão de seu broche. A dor em seu peito aumentou, o estômago revirou. A única coisa que a havia mantido viva era aquele objeto, a simples possibilidade dele estar vivo. A esperança que ela se apegou por todo esse tempo, agora lhe causava tanta tristeza.

E agora que ela sabia que ele estava vivo todo esse tempo, ela começou a questionar se todos sabiam a verdade. Dietfried, Hodgins, Cattlleya?! Todos a havia enganado!? Haviam testemunhado seu sofrimento, mas, ainda assim, colaboraram nessa rede de mentiras? Violet questionou a cumplicidade de todos naquele momento. Mas, decidiu recuperar a calma, pois, havia perdido a razão. Permaneceu deitada no chão por certo tempo, até voltar à si.

Depois do caos inicial, ela sentou-se e encostou-se na parede. Violet notou que mal dera a chance para que Gilbert se explica-se. Sentiu certo constrangimento por apenas julgá-lo, baseado na dor que sentiu. No fim das contas, ela o amava tanto, que apenas a ideia dele ter ficado longe dela, mesmo com vida, a tinha desestabilizado completamente. Mal tivera tempo de olhar para seu rosto, já que as lágrimas haviam dominado seus olhos. Nem ao menos deu-se ao trabalho de ouvir a voz dele…

Gilbert nunca foi injusto com ela… Nunca a maltratou, não a tratou com um lixo… Lhe deu um nome, uma vida nova… Violet chegou a conclusão que havia exagerado em sua reação e que talvez, tivesse perdido Gilbert para sempre depois daquele encontro. Voltou a chorar, entristecida… Esperava que no dia que estava para nascer, pudesse ver as coisas mais claramente.

Do outro lado da cidade, na antiga mansão Bougainvillea, Gilbert estava desconsolado. Ele imaginou inúmeras vezes o dia que reencontraria sua amada Violet. Mas, não havia imaginado o tanto que sua ausência a havia feito sofrer. Ele imaginou que havia sido uma má escolha segui-la até o parque, mas, tomado pelos ciúmes, decidiu acompanhá-la. Imaginava que aquele rapaz a cortejava e a ideia de vê-la com outro alguém fazia seu coração se partir. Concluiu que ela apenas ajudava um bom amigo, mas, antes que pudesse se esconder, ela notou sua presença. Ele foi um grande tolo de não tê-la procurado assim que chegou na cidade.

Ele era um grande covarde. E talvez, Violet tivesse razão: ele era um grande egoísta. Gilbert tentou se convencer várias vezes de que fazia aquilo para ela. Que fazia aquilo para que Violet se torna-se uma pessoa livre. Livre de obrigações, livre do exército, livre de sua lealdade por ele. Mas, talvez, ele apenas tivesse medo. Medo de estar preso a ela e que depois ela partisse… Medo de que um outro alguém tomasse seu amor. Ou, apenas, medo de perdê-la.

Em um certo momento, em um de seus surtos, tomado pela culpa de tê-la levado ao campo de batalha, chegou a determinar-se a esquecê-la, a deixá-la ir, já que não se sentia merecedor do carinho dela, de seu respeito e afeto. Tentou recomeçar sua vida, afundando-se no trabalho. Trabalhou como um louco, o que o fez chegar a exaustão por várias vezes. Esforçou-se para ampliar sua rede de influências, o que não foi difícil, já que o sobrenome da família era imponente e popular. E devido ao seu ato heroico de quase morrer pelo país, conseguiu sua condecoração. E ainda teria uma outra por vir. Havia entrado de cabeça no exército e estava quase certo de que sua mente estava livre, mesmo com as ligações insistentes de Hodgins, que pedia para que ele reconsidera-se.

Porém, tudo mudou quando, naquele dia, ele viu o retrato de Violet no jornal. Era o dia da inauguração do trem intercontinental. Tão bela e tão livre. Gilbert viu todo aquele sentimento retornar, com intensidade. Quase chegou desespero ao imaginá-la no mesmo risco daquela vez que ele a levou para a guerra. Moveu todas as peças que tinha em mãos para que ela fosse resgatada, para que ela permanecesse em segurança. Quase até pôs em risco seu segredo. Chegou a ir até a área do ataque, mas, se acovardou e pediu para que seu irmão o fizesse. E desde então, ele decidiu viver apenas para que Violet permanecesse em segurança.

Conseguiu sua promoção graças a seu grande sacrifício na guerra. Conseguiu uma patente maior, suficiente para mantê-la longe da guerra. E, mesmo de longe, cuidaria de Violet. Mas, quando sua mãe faleceu, Gilbert notou o quanto a vida era efêmera. E concluiu que era hora de vir atrás dela e de concretizar os sonhos que queria viver ao seu lado. Porém, ficar tanto tempo distante pode ter sido um grande erro. Mas, Gilbert não iria desistir de Violet. Não se esconderia mais nas sombras. Faria sua última grande batalha: reconquistar a confiança e o amor de Violet. Decidiu dormir e descansar, pois teria que uma conversa importante no dia seguinte.

Um novo dia chegou e cedo da manhã, Violet já estava na companhia CH. Ela estava sentada em sua mesa, quando Hodgins chegou e se assustou em vê-la.

-Violet?! O que faz aqui tão cedo? - perguntou Hodgins.

-Senhor Hodgins… Eu preciso falar com você… - disse Violet.

-Comigo? Bem, venha ao meu escritório… - disse Hodgins, preocupado.

Os dois foram até escritório e Hodgins apontou em direção à cadeira, para que ela se sentasse.

-Então, Violet, tem algo a incomodando? - perguntou Hodgins.

-Senhor Hodgins… Eu… Eu vi major ontem… - disse Violet.

-Oh… Você… Encontrou com Gilbert? - disse Hodgins, surpreso.

-Sim… Na verdade, não foi bem um encontro… Foi mais uma ação do acaso… - disse Violet.

-Violet… Eu… Eu imagino até o que você quer me perguntar… Eu sinto muito ter mentido para você, por todo esse tempo… Mas, fiz isso pelo Gilbert, que é meu grande amigo… - disse Hodgins.

-Mas… Por que ele pediu para você fazer isso? Por que ele quis ficar longe de mim e se escondeu por tanto tempo? Eu… Não entendo! - disse Violet, nervosa.

-Violet… Gilbert fez isso por você! - disse Hodgins.

-Por mim?! - disse Violet, confusa.

-Olha… Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para ter essa conversa com você… Gilbert que deve te explicar as razões dele… Eu apenas posso dizer que sinto muito e que nunca fiz algo apenas para lhe magoar… - disse Hodgins.

-Mas, eu disse coisas horríveis para ele… Não sei se ele ainda quer falar comigo… - disse Violet, apreensiva.

-Violet, de todas as pessoas que existem no mundo, você é a única que importa para Gilbert. Você não deve saber, mas Gilbert está no exército desde muito jovem, então, ele não teve a chance para ocasiões sociais ou para cortejar garotas. Ele nem sequer conviveu com as próprias irmãs. Por isso, ele é um pouco desajeitado quando é em relação a sentimentos. Veja bem, Gilbert sempre foi aquele tipo de pessoa que não tinha interesse por grandes coisas, até que você apareceu na vida dele.Tenho certeza que ele não irá desistir de você tão facilmente. Tenha paciência, ele virá até você. - disse Hodgins.

-Tudo bem, senhor Hodgins. Eu acho que vou... Pensar um pouco mais sobre tudo isso… - disse Violet, que levantou e reverenciou.

-Violet, vai tudo ficar bem, não se preocupe. - disse Hodgins.

Violet saiu da sala e deparou -se com Érica, que usava um vestido colorido e um pouco de maquiagem no rosto.

-Érica?! - disse Violet, surpresa.

-Violet! Como você está?! Fiquei preocupada com você, ontem! - disse Érica, que se aproximou.

-Está tudo bem… Desculpe por preocupá-la… Eu acho que estraguei a noite de vocês ontem, não foi? - perguntou Violet.

-Na verdade, foi tudo muito bem! - disse Érica, que ficou vermelha.

-Bom dia! Bom dia! - disse Benedict, muito alegre.

Violet olhou para os dois, confusa.

-Nossa que bom humor tão cedo na manhã! - disse Íris, que acabara de chegar.

-Érica… Eu trouxe para você! - disse Benedict que tirou uma flor do bolso e deu para ela, o que fez Érica ficar com o rosto avermelhado. - Obrigado pelo nosso encontro de ontem. Espero que nós possamos fazer isso de novo. - ele disse e beijou o rosto dela.

-Sim! Claro! - disse Érica, envergonhada.

-Um… O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Íris.

-A Eriquinha e eu estamos saindo! - disse Benedict, empolgado.

-Oh, mentira! - disse Íris, surpresa.

-Nós… Fomos ao parque ontem e nós… - dizia Érica.

-Nós nos beijamos! - disse Benedict.

-Ben, que linguarudo! - disse Érica, envergonhada.

-Uhuu! Que maravilha! Espero que isso dê certo! - disse Íris.

Violet ficou surpresa com a situação. No fim das contas, o passeio havia dado certo, apesar de tudo. Ela foi até sua sala e sentou-se em frente à máquina de escrever. Violet suspirou e lembrou -se do pedido do dia anterior de Benedict. Decidiu escrever para eles, para demonstrar como aquilo que eles sentiam era especial. Seria uma forma de controlar as emoções, até que tivesse uma nova oportunidade de conversar com Gilbert.


	6. Uma breve despedida

Violet pensou no romance que estava surgindo entre os amigos e também, em tudo o que sentia por Gilbert. Benedict e Érica já haviam esperado tempo demais e pensando nisso, ela começou a escrever a carta. Quando a terminou, releu o que escreveu dando um pequeno sorriso em seguida, pois o resultado tinha ficado ótimo. Depois chamou Benedict para que ele lesse.

– Eu acho que ficou ótimo. Tenho certeza que ela irá gostar. - disse Benedict. Violet então selou a carta e entregou nas mãos dele. - Obrigado! Sei que isso vai nos ajudar muito!

\- Não precisa agradecer! - disse Violet.

\- Violet… O que aconteceu naquele dia? Eu… Não entendi o que você disse naquela hora... Você parecia tão alterada… - disse Benedict.

\- É que… Eu descobri uma coisa muito importante sobre alguém por quem eu sempre guardei grande estima… - disse Violet.

\- Hã?! Como assim, me explica melhor… - disse Benedict.

Violet contou a ele sobre o episódio no parque e Benedict ficou surpreso.

\- Então, o cara que você amava e que achava que estava morto apareceu vivo do nada?! Eu surtaria também se fosse você… Mas, qual foi a justificativa dele? - perguntou Benedict.

\- Eu… Não sei… Eu fiquei tão nervosa que… Eu não o deixei falar… - disse Violet.

\- Ah… Entendi! Sabe, Violet, acho que você deveria dar uma chance para ele… Talvez, ele teve um motivo muito forte para fazer o que fez… Vai saber… - disse Benedict.

Violet ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto refletia sobre o que ele havia acabado de dizer. Talvez, fosse a hora de encarar Gilbert e deixá-lo dar sua própria versão dos fatos.

\- Obrigada, Benedict. Eu farei isso. - disse Violet.

-Desejo boa sorte para vocês. - disse Benedict. - Bem, preciso voltar ao trabalho. Obrigado pela carta, vou entregar para ela nesse fim de semana. Nós vamos ao parque novamente, sabia?

\- Acho que é uma boa notícia, afinal… Desejo que vocês tenham um bom encontro. - disse Violet.

-Bem, melhor eu correr! Bom trabalho, Violet. - disse Benedict, que se levantou da cadeira e saiu. Violet se concentrou em suas atividades.

Enquanto isso, Hodgins decidiu fazer uma visita a Gilbert. Depois do que Violet lhe dissera, ficou preocupado com o amigo. Ao chegar na casa dos Bougainvillea, encontrou Gilbert no escritório.

– Hodings!? É sempre bom vê-lo, meu velho amigo. Venha, estou finalizando um trabalho. – disse Gilbert, que apontou para uma cadeira para que Hodgins se sentasse.

–Bem, você já deve imaginar porque estou aqui. Violet me procurou e contou o que aconteceu. Como você está? - perguntou Hodgins

– Me sinto péssimo! Eu não esperava que a reação dela fosse das mais agradáveis, já que eu menti para ela todo esse tempo...– Gilbert suspirou profundamente – Mas, acho que não estava preparado para ouvir as duras palavras que ela disse...

– Gil... tente compreendê-la, você não faz idéia do que ela passou. Violet sofreu muito, não só com sua "morte", mas também com as consequências dos seus atos durante a guerra. Aquela garota passou por desafios que exigiram muito dela e o fato dela não ter seu mestre para guiá-la, tornou tudo mais difícil… - disse Hodgins.

-Eu não sei o que fazer, Hodgins. Eu quero muito reconquistar a confiança dela, mas, eu não sei ao certo quem é a Violet nesse momento… Passaram-se tantos anos e ela cresceu, tornou-se uma mulher e nem de longe é aquela garotinha que sempre precisou de mim… - disse Gilbert.

\- Gilbert, a Violet precisa de você. Ela sempre precisou de você. Aquela garota acordou em um hospital sem os dois braços, mas, a única coisa que ela queria saber era sobre você. Ela fazia relatórios para você, todos os dias, mesmo sabendo que não era preciso… E quando ela soube da sua morte, eu imaginei que ela se mataria, só para ficar perto de você… - disse Hodgins.

Gilbert encheu os olhos de lágrimas e levou a mão até a testa.

\- Eu a fiz sofrer, Hodgins… Eu… Deveria partir e deixá-la ir, finalmente. Eu só causei infelicidade e tristeza para a Violet… Ela merece alguém melhor do que eu… - disse Gilbert, com as lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas

\- Já chega! - disse Hodgins, que se exaltou e bateu com as duas mãos na mesa, o que fez Gilbert se assustar. - Até quando você vai ignorar o que a Violet sente e vai priorizar o que você acha que deve ser feito?! Aquela garota passou esses cinco anos esperando você e tudo em que você pensa é em fugir?!

-Hodgins, eu… - dizia Gilbert, quando Hodgins o interrompeu.

-Gilbert, por favor, não estrague essa chance que a vida te deu! Aquela garota… Ela daria a vida por você, não se engane! Se ama a Violet, tanto quando diz, lute por ela! Mostre que você se importa! Ou, a deixe ir e perca ela de vez... - disse Hodgins, que abrandou a voz.

Gilbert ficou estático por alguns instantes e depois abaixou a cabeça.

\- Desculpa… Eu me alterei… Mas, é que eu quero mesmo que vocês sejam felizes! Passou da hora de vocês ficarem juntos ou de se libertarem das lembranças entre vocês…- disse Hodgins.

\- Obrigado, Hodgins… - disse Gilbert.

\- Por que me agradece? - perguntou Hodgins.

\- Você me deu a coragem que eu precisava. Eu lutarei pelo amor de Violet, mesmo que tenha que ser paciente. Infelizmente, eu tenho que voltar à base para resolver algumas questões, mas, eu voltarei para falar com ela e não sairei de seu lado, até que tudo esteja resolvido - disse Gilbert.

-Pelo menos, vá se despedir dela, dessa vez, para ela saber que você não fugiu dela. - disse Hodgins.

-Você tem razão… Antes de partir, irei até ela. - disse Gilbert.

-Ótimo. Espero que fique tudo bem entre vocês. - disse Hodgins.

Hodgins se despediu do amigo e retornou até a companhia. Ele passou pela sala de Violet, que atendia um novo cliente. Hodgins foi até sua sala e encontrou Cattleya por lá.

-E então, acha que conseguiu algum resultado?- perguntou Cattleya.

-Sim, mas, eu tive uma ideia ideia que pode ajudá-los ainda mais. - disse Hodgins.

O resto do dia havia sido tranquilo na companhia postal. A demanda de clientes estava alta, pois, era período de véspera de natal. Após a última cliente, uma senhora que escrevia para a filha que morava em outra cidade, Íris apareceu na porta de Violet, com uma expressão assustada.

-Íris, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Violet.

\- Violet… Tem um senhor que quer falar com você… - disse Íris.

\- Um senhor? - perguntou Violet.

\- Sim… E ele disse que se chama… Gilbert Bougainvillea… - disse Íris.

\- Gilbert… - disse Violet, que se levantou, de repente.

\- Eu… Posso deixar ele entrar? - perguntou Íris.

\- Sim… Pode… Deixa-lo entrar… - disse Violet.

Íris saiu da sala e Violet foi até a janela. Alguns cristais de neve começavam a cair do céu de Leiden. Violet ouviu alguns passos se aproximarem. Seu coração acelerou e ela levou a mão até o peito.

-Violet… - ela ouviu a voz de Gilbert bem próxima.

Violet respirou profundamente e lentamente virou-se em direção à voz. Gilbert estava em sua frente, com sua farda usual. Ele deu alguns passos à frente e aproximou-se dela.

-Gilbert… - disse Violet, um pouco apreensiva.

-Violet, me desculpe por vir até aqui… Sei que você está ocupada… Mas, eu precisava falar com você… - disse Gilbert.

-Tudo bem… Gilbert, eu… Sinto muito… Eu fui um pouco injusta com você e… - dizia Violet, quando Gilbert a interrompeu.

-Violet, o único que precisa se desculpar sou eu… Eu queria muito conversar com você, explicar tudo, mas, eu preciso resolver umas últimas coisas antes. Estou voltando para a base militar por alguns dias… - disse Gilbert.

-Você… Vai embora? - perguntou Violet, surpresa.

-Será por poucos dias… Eu prometo. E quando eu voltar, eu quero que possamos resolver tudo isso. Eu… Realmente quero te explicar tudo, Violet. Então, eu vim me despedir de você, por enquanto… - disse Gilbert.

-Mas… - disse Violet, apreensiva.

-Eu não deveria te pedir mais nada, mas… Por favor, me espere mais um pouco… - disse Gilbert, que se virou e foi até a porta.

Violet movida por uma emoção, correu até ele e o abraçou pelas costas. Gilbert ficou surpreso, mas parou de caminhar.

-Por favor, você tem que voltar dessa vez… Eu… Preciso que você me diga o que aconteceu… Eu preciso saber… O porquê de tudo isso… - disse Violet.

Gilbert sorriu, segurou as mãos dela, presas em seu tronco, a soltou de si, virou-se para ela, segurou suas mãos e a encarou.

\- Eu prometo. Eu voltarei por você, Violet. - disse Gilbert, que beijou o dorso da mão dela, soltou as mãos dela e saiu da sala.

Violet levou as mãos até os braços, como se quisesse se abraçar e respirou profundamente. Só poderia esperar pelo retorno de Gilbert, naquele momento. De repente, Cattleya apareceu em sua sala.

-Violet, amanhã de manhã, Hodgins quer ter uma reunião com você sobre um novo cliente - ela disse.

\- Certo. - respondeu Violet.

Violet foi para casa no fim do expediente e mal dormiu imaginando o dia em que ela e Gilbert se reencontrariam. Precisava saber a verdade. Necessitava entender tudo o que havia acontecido.


	7. Por você

Como Hodgins havia dito, ele tinha uma ideia para ajudar Violet e Gilbert e começou a colocá-la em prática. No dia seguinte da partida do amigo, chamou a automata até sua sala. Violet entrou na sala e Hodgins pediu para que ela se sentasse na cadeira em frente a sua.

– Violet, tenho um novo serviço para você. Um cliente em outra cidade quer escrever uma carta para alguém especial e ele fez questão que fosse você a fazer isso. Você deve partir amanhã. Sei que o natal se aproxima, mas, essa pessoa precisa urgentemente dessa carta. Você aceita? - perguntou Hodgins

– Tudo bem. Eu irei. - respondeu Violet.

– Ótimo! Obrigado, Violet. - disse Hodgins.

Violet saiu da sala e minutos depois, Cattleya entrou. Olhando séria para Hodgins, ela perguntou:

– Será que isso vai dar certo?

– Espero que sim, eles precisam se entender de uma vez por todas. – Hodgins levantou-se,caminhou até ela e abraçou. – Ou eles se acertam ou se desentendem de uma vez.

– Por que está dizendo isso? – Cattleya retribuiu o abraço.

– Apenas, jeito de falar... – disse Hodgins, que deu um sorriso malicioso, o que fez Cattleya fazer um bico, contrariada pela omissão dele. Hodgins apenas sorriu da expressão no rosto dela.

– Ah, que malvado! Escondendo as coisas de mim… Está bem… Vou tentar controlar minha curiosidade, eu juro! – ela falou, o beijou e depois saiu da sala.

O dia transcorreu normalmente na Companhia Postal e quando o expediente finalmente terminou, Violet foi para casa onde arrumou seus pertences para viajar. No dia seguinte, Violet já estava no trem rumo a cidade do novo cliente. Ela olhava a paisagem e pensava sobre tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias. Mas, diferente das outras vezes, sentia uma estranha sensação em seu peito. Não sabia bem o que era, mas sabia que era algo bom. E após algumas horas de viagem, Violet finalmente chegou a seu destino. Era uma mansão um pouco afastada do centro da cidade, que parecia ser recém construída. A neve já caía com um pouco mais intensidade e coloria de branco tudo ao redor. O carro a deixou na porta e Violet aproximou-se para tocar a campainha.

Dentro de sua casa, Gilbert aguardava o jantar na biblioteca. Estava exausto após um longo dia de trabalho, já que com a chegada do natal, todos os estabelecimentos entrariam em recesso e ele teve que deixar tudo resolvido. De repente, Gilbert ouviu a sineta tocar. Estranhou o fato, pois não esperava visitas naquela ocasião. Uma das empregadas foi até a porta e a abriu. Ele se aproximou e pode ouvir uma voz familiar.

\- Muito prazer em conhecê-la. Iremos a qualquer lugar que um cliente solicitar. Representando o serviço de Autômatas de Auto-memórias, Violet Evergarden, ao seu dispor.

– Violet!? O que está fazendo aqui? - disse Gilbert, surpreso. Ele se aproximou da porta, enquanto sua funcionária apenas saiu.

– Gilbert? - disse Violet, que arregalou os olhos de leve ao vê-lo - Eu vim a pedido do senhor Hodgins… Ele me disse que eu deveria atender um cliente neste endereço...

– Hodgins te mandou até aqui? Entendo… Violet, entre, por favor. Deve estar muito frio aí fora. – Gilbert guiou Violet até o sofá da sala, próximo a lareira para que ela pudesse se aquecer. - Espere um pouco, eu irei buscar um pouco de chá para você, você está um pouco trêmula… - ele saiu em direção a um cômodo da casa.

Enquanto isso, Violet tirou as luvas, olhou ao redor da grande sala e notou vários porta-retratos espalhados pelo cômodo e tomada pela curiosidade foi até eles. Em um deles, havia a foto de Gilbert junto com o irmão e os pais. Haviam outras fotos de família espalhadas pelo lugar, mas, Violet parou quando viu uma foto sua na parede. E depois, notou outra e mais outra.

_"São… Fotos minhas?! Como ele as conseguiu?"_\- ela pensou, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a volta de Gilbert.

– Ah, então, você já as encontrou… - disse Gilbert, que se aproximou dela e entregou a xícara de chá nas mãos dela.

– São… Fotos minhas? Co-como… Como as conseguiu? - perguntou Violet, nervosa.

– Violet, embora eu estivesse longe de você estes anos todos, nunca deixei de acompanhá-la. - disse Gilbert, que foi até uma antiga estante e retirou de lá uma espécie de livro de capa de couro e depois voltou até onde ela estava. – Por que não se senta? Eu quero que veja isso!

Violet e Gilbert foram até um sofá e sentaram-se, um do lado do outro. Violet bebeu um gole do chá, colocou a xícara em uma mesa de centro e pegou o livro. Ela começou a folhear as páginas e ficou surpresa ao notar o que tinha dentro dele. Eram matérias de jornal referentes a ela, durante os últimos cinco anos.

– É… Tudo sobre mim? Você guardou isso, todo esse tempo? Por quê? Eu… Não entendo… - disse Violet.

Gilbert, que a analisava em silêncio, então notou a apreensão estampada no rosto de Violet.

– Violet… Sei que eu sumi da sua vida por todo esse tempo… E que pensa que sou um egoísta por ter feito isso… E talvez eu tenha sido… Mas, eu fiz tudo por isso por você. Para que você não precisasse voltar a ser uma arma… - disse Gilbert.

Violet retirou os olhos do livro e o encarou, confusa.

– O que quer dizer com isso, Gilbert? - disse Violet.

Gilbert levantou, caminhou até a lareira e olhou para o fogo por alguns instantes. Depois, virou-se para Violet e a encarou.

– Violet… Naquela época, eu errei com você. Errei quando a fiz acreditar que você era uma arma, errei quando depois de te dar educação, um lar e um nome, ainda te levei para a guerra… Por minha culpa, você imaginou que deveria ser apenas alguém que segue ordens. E também, por minha causa, você se machucou seriamente. – apontou os braços mecânicos dela. – Sabe… quando acordei no hospital ao seu lado e vi o que tinha acontecido, percebi que se eu continuasse ao seu lado, você continuaria querendo receber ordens, que nunca iria ser uma pessoa comum. E você Violet, precisava disso porque é isso que você é… Uma pessoa. Então, pedi para o Hodgins cuidasse de você e decidi partir e deixá-la crescer por sua própria conta. Não foi fácil, mas, foi necessário.

Violet já não conseguia mais conter o choro, saber que Gilbert havia sofrido tanto quanto ela, e que tudo foi por sua causa...para que ficasse bem, fez com que uma tristeza e uma alegria tomasse conta de si. Tristeza porque o julgou mal, disse coisas horríveis para ele e felicidade porque soube o quanto era importante para Gilbert.

– Violet, eu não sou mais um major. Eu me tornei um coronel, eu fiz minha própria rede de influências… Tudo isso para ter uma patente que me desse autonomia suficiente. Mas, como deve imaginar, isso demandou mais tempo do que eu esperava… Claro, isso não me exime da culpa de ter fingindo minha morte, mas… Saiba que eu movi mundos e fundos por você… Foi tudo por você… - disse Gilbert.

– Eu...eu nem sei o que dizer… Eu… Sinto muito! Eu te julguei mal!– disse Violet, que conseguiu por fim dizer algo, mesmo com a voz quase inaudível. De repente, Violet sentiu o toque suave da mão de Gilbert em sua bochecha. Ele começou a fazer um carinho leve e depois secou as lágrimas que ainda caiam em abundância de seus olhos azuis.

– Não é necessário dizer nada, eu não a culpo por pensar que eu era um egoísta, eu no seu lugar teria feito o mesmo... – Gilbert retirou a mão do rosto de Violet e segurou de leve em uma das suas mãos mecânicas.– Violet, vista seu casaco. Quero que veja uma outra coisa no lado de fora. - ele disse.

Os dois se aqueceram com casacos e foram até uma estufa do lado fora. Quando Violet entrou, ela ficou surpresa. Havia uma vasta plantação de violetas.

– Cultivá-las e vê-las crescer, por todo esse tempo, foi o que me deu forças por todos esses anos para me manter longe de você e não intervir nas suas novas descobertas. - disse Gilbert.

\- Isso… É tão lindo! Eu… – disse Violet, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Violet… Eu nunca deixei de pensar em um minuto sequer… Sei que errei com você, mas… Espero que um dia possa me perdoar… - disse Gilbert.

\- Gilbert! - disse Violet, que o abraçou com força. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – Gilbert retribuiu o abraço e ambos ficaram ali aproveitando aquele gesto tão esperado por muitos anos.

\- Eu também, Violet… Eu também… - disse Gilbert, que a apertou contra seu corpo.

Os segundos tornaram-se minutos e até mesmo horas. Violet e Gilbert continuaram na estufa. Enquanto ela olhava as belas flores, sem perceber levou a mão até a gola de seu vestido, à procura do broche. Mas, então, se lembrou do que havia feito. Olhou para Gilbert sem jeito, que compreendeu na mesma hora. Gilbert pegou o broche do bolso e se aproximou dela.

\- Eu o deixei guardado no bolso, na esperança que um dia pudesse devolvê-lo a você... E que bom que esse dia aconteceu...- disse Gilbert.

– Coloque em mim, por favor! - disse Violet.

Gilbert se aproximou dela e enquanto colocava o broche, seu olho verde que restou não se desprendia dos olhos azuis de Violet, pois, eles continuavam tão belos como sempre foram. Sua mão foi novamente até a bochecha dela e um de seus dedos deslizou sobre os lábios avermelhados dela. Este carinho fez Violet fechar os olhos e ela sentiu seu coração acelerar. Gilbert tomado pelo desejo e o amor de todos aqueles anos, aproximou seus lábios de leve nos dela e Violet o correspondeu. Gilbert desceu a outra mão até a cintura fina de Violet e a aproximou de seu corpo, enquanto Violet tocava de leve seus ombros com os braços metálicos. Ao fim do beijo, os dois voltaram para a mansão e Gilbert providenciou um quarto para que Violet pudesse descansar. Ainda teriam uma nova conversa após aquele momento.


	8. Felicidade a caminho

O beijo daquela noite havia deixado Violet um pouco inquieta. Havia desejado algo assim por tanto tempo, que se sentia eufórica, algo que não era normal para ela. Ela rolou pela cama, inúmeras vezes, mas, o sono não veio. Violet se levantou da cama e foi até a janela. Sentou-se de frente a ela e notou a neve cair, de leve. Ela resolveu caminhar um pouco. Violet abriu a porta e deparou-se com Gilbert no corredor. Ela deu um pulinho para trás, assustada.

-Violet, desculpa. Te assustei, não foi? - disse Gilbert.

-Tudo bem… Está sem sono? - perguntou Violet.

\- Sim… E vejo que você também… Devo confessar que saí algumas vezes do quarto e pensei em bater na sua porta, mas, não sei se seria apropriado… Então, fiquei como um velho tolo, pelo corredor… - disse Gilbert.

-Eu também não consigo dormir… Porque… Eu sinto vontade de estar perto de você… - disse Violet.

Gilbert arregalou os olhos de leve e sorriu. Violet ficou com a face um pouco ruborizada.

-Não precisa se envergonhar, Violet… Eu também, sinto muita vontade de estar perto de você… - disse Gilbert. - O que acha de irmos até a biblioteca? Eu não sei se seria adequado ficarmos no quarto… Eu quero que você me conte o que tem feito. Quero que me diga como tem sido essa sua nova vida.

-Sim,eu gostaria de ir a biblioteca com você! - disse Violet.

Os dois colocaram um roupão, desceram as escadas e foram até a biblioteca. Os dois sentaram-se um ao lado do outro do sofá e Gilbert ouviu Violet contar algumas histórias sem a interromper. E em meio um momento de silêncio, ele aconchegou Violet, a envolvendo com seu braço e ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Sabe, Violet, amanhã é véspera de natal… Nós nunca celebramos o natal juntos, não é mesmo? - disse Gilbert

-Sim, é verdade… - disse Violet.

-Que tal você ficar aqui nesses próximos dias? Podemos decorar uma árvore juntos e enfim, eu vou poder te dar um presente que guardei para você por todo esse tempo. - disse Gilbert.

-Um presente? Mas… Eu não tenho nada para lhe dar em troca… - disse Violet, que levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

-Violet, meu maior presente é você! - disse Gilbert, que a encarou. - Eu te amo, Violet. Sempre te amei.

-Gilbert… Eu entendo… Eu entendo o que isso quer dizer! E eu também… Eu também amo você! - disse Violet.

-Violet… - sussurrou Gilbert, que levou a mão até o rosto dela e a puxou para um beijo.

Violet retribuiu e logo, ela estava deitada de lado no sofá com Gilbert deitado à sua frente e os dois beijavam-se de forma apaixonada. Quando os lábios se soltaram, Gilbert puxou Violet para si e a envolveu entre seus braços. Violet o abraçou e ambos ficaram se encarando e acariciando seus rostos com as mãos metálicas. Adormeceram juntos, colados um no outro e acordaram com o gritinho de umas das funcionárias que se assustou ao vê-los dormir juntos.

Durante a manhã, os dois decoraram a árvore de natal e colocaram alguns poucos presentes embaixo dela. Gilbert e Violet admiraram a árvore felizes e decidiram olhar a neve do lado de fora. Os dois caminhavam pela neve e Gilbert viu algumas crianças da vizinhança criando um boneco de neve. Ele ficou encantado, quando notou que uma quantidade relativa de neve bateu no seu rosto. Ele olhou para o lado e notou Violet sorrir, coisa que ele nunca tinha visto.

-Que golpe baixo! - ele disse, em tom de deboche.

Gilbert pegou um pouco de neve e fez uma bola, mas, foi acertado novamente, antes disso. Gilbert limpou a cabeça, soltou a bola de neve e correu atrás de Violet. Ele a pegou pela cintura, se jogou na neve e a puxou para cair junto dele. Os dois riram e Violet parou quando notou que estava deitada por cima de Gilbert. Os dois se beijaram e ficaram um pouco deitados na neve.

-Esse é o único tipo de guerra que você tem que ir a partir de agora, Violet. Você está finalmente livre e eu estou em paz. - disse Gilbert.

-Obrigada, Gilbert. - disse Violet.

-Eu que tenho que tenho que te agradecer Violet, obrigado por me dar uma razão maior para viver. - disse Gilbert.

Os dois ainda se divertiram na neve por algum tempo e retornaram para casa. Gilbert contou algumas de suas histórias e quando deram por si, a noite já havia chegado. Foi um jantar simples, mas, muito especial na nova mansão Bougainvillea. Gilbert e Violet celebravam o natal com os funcionários, que cantavam, alegres, algumas canções para alegrar os dois. E no fim do jantar, os dois foram até a área da lareira e Gilbert entregou uma pequena caixa nas mãos de Violet.

-É para você. Eu guardei por todo esse tempo, na esperança que pudesse te entregar um dia e te pedir… Para ser minha esposa. - disse Gilbert.

Quando Violet abriu a caixa, ela viu um anel, com uma pedra azul. Ela o tirou da caixa e levou até a altura dos olhos.Violet ficou emocionada. Gilbert pegou o anel e colocou no dedo metálico dela.

\- Ela lembra a cor dos seus olhos, Violet.- disse Gilbert. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e tomou coragem para dizer o que sempre guardou em segredo - Vou esperar o dia em que você possa aceitar minha proposta, Violet. Porque me faria muito feliz se você fosse minha mulher. - disse Gilbert.

Violet admirou o anel e depois abraçou Gilbert.

-Gilbert… Eu aceito! - disse Violet.

-Violet?! - disse Gilbert, confuso. - É isso mesmo?

-Sim! Eu não quero mais ter que te esperar, nem mais um minuto! - disse Violet, que sorriu para ele, emitindo uma felicidade extrema.

Gilbert retribuiu o sorriso de Violet, a pegou pela cintura, a girou no ar e quando a desceu, colou seus lábios com os dela. Os dois permaneceram perdidos no beijo por certo tempo e depois tocaram suas testas, enquanto embalavam uma espécie de dança silenciosa.

-Violet… O que quer fazer? - perguntou Gilbert.

-Como assim? - perguntou Violet, confusa.

-Agora que nos reencontramos e que vamos nos casar, o que quer fazer? Você… - dizia Gilbert, quando Violet o interrompeu.

-Eu quero ficar com você, Gilbert. Mas, também quero continuar a escrever cartas. Isso que me ajudou a me entender como pessoa… - disse Violet.

-Eu não me importo de que você escreva cartas. Isso é o que você ama fazer. Mas, eu não quero te deixar ir, nunca mais. - disse Gilbert.

-Eu não irei a lugar algum… Sempre estive com você, Gilbert. - disse Violet, que sorriu para ele.

-Bem, teremos tempo para pensar nisso, não é verdade? - disse Gilbert.

\- Sim, o resto das nossas vidas. - disse Violet.

E aquele seria o primeiro natal feliz de Gilbert e de Violet, depois de tantos anos de saudades e incertezas. Os dias se passaram e na véspera de ano novo, os dois decidiram retornar para Leiden, para contar a novidade para os amigos. Os cidadãos daquela cidade estavam reunidos na praça central, onde ficava a companhia postal, para ouvir o ressoar do sino da igreja central, que marcaria a passagem para um novo ano.

Cattleya, Hodgins, Íris, Érica e Benedict estavam em frente a companhia e conversavam, animados.

-Ai, que demora! O que será que a Violet está aprontando?! - disse Íris, nervosa.

-Não sei! Ela só pediu para que nós esperássemos aqui… - disse Hodgins.

-Será que deu tudo errado?! - sussurrou Cattleya.

\- Não faço ideia… Gilbert não respondeu às minhas ligações… Eu estou realmente preocupado… Posso ter feito uma besteira. - disse Hodgins, enquanto coçava a cabeça.

-Oh, nossa! - disse Benedict, que olhava para o lado.

Todos olharam para a mesma direção e viram Violet se aproximar. Ela usava os cabelos soltos e um vestido que exibia seus braços metálicos. Ao seu lado, estava Gilbert, que vestia uma roupa civil.

-Violet?!- disse Benedict, surpreso.

-É você mesma?! - disse Érica, surpresa.

-Olá a todos! - disse Violet, que acenou para eles.

Hodgins olhou para Violet e depois para Gilbert. Gilbert sorriu para o amigo e Hodgins sorriu e ficou emocionado.

-Ah, Violet, está tão linda! - disse Cattleya. Ela e as outras garotas se aproximaram para vê-la de perto.

Hodgins se aproximou de Gilbert e ele o abraçou.

-Obrigado. Foi tudo graças a você. - sussurrou Gilbert.

\- Fico feliz por você, meu amigo.Faça ela feliz! - sussurrou Hodgins.

\- Eu vou me esforçar para fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo inteiro. - sussurrou Gilbert.

Violet mostrou o anel no dedo e as garotas soltaram gritinhos de felicidades. Benedict coçou a cabeça, ainda confuso com o que estava acontecendo. Alguns minutos depois, o sino ressoou, o que anunciava o começo de um novo ano. Cattleya abraçou Hodgins, lhe sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e levou a mão até a barriga. Hodgins ficou boquiaberto e depois a abraçou com mais força, com as lágrimas percorrendo seu rosto. Íris suspirou, entristecida, até que um belo rapaz de cabelos ruivos a encarou e sorriu para ela, o que a fez sorrir de volta e correr até ele. Gilbert puxou Violet pela cintura e a beijou de forma apaixonada.

-É um novo ano, Violet. Muito nos espera. - disse Gilbert.

-Vamos começar nossa nova vida juntos, Gilbert. - disse Violet.

Benedict coçou a cabeça e engoliu seco, nervoso. Ele se aproximou de Érica, tirou um envelope do casaco e entregou para ela. Érica pegou a carta, a leu e encarou Benedict. Ela pulou em cima dele, o que os derrubou no chão e os dois caíram no chão. O envelope escorregou de seus dedos e a carta caiu no chão, exibindo o que estava escrito para Cattleya, que a pegou do chão e começou a lê-la com Hodgins.

"Querida Érica, como você está? Sabe, hoje me peguei pensando em você. Da primeira vez que você se declarou para mim, eu não entendia bem seus sentimentos. Desculpe por isso, eu era apenas uma pessoa em construção. Mas, com os anos que passaram, eu comecei a entender mais sobre os sentimentos e comecei a te enxergar com outros olhos. Eu tive que enfrentar meus próprios demônios algumas vezes, até me sentir pronto para entender o que se passava em meu coração. Estávamos tão perto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão distantes… Mas, a cada dia que passava, mesmo eu pensando que seria uma boa ideia deixar o que eu sentia de lado, aquele sentimento apenas crescia dentro de mim. Foi nesse momento, que eu parei de brigar comigo mesmo e decidi apenas sentir. E então, eu descobri a pessoa maravilhosa que você era. Competente, dedicada, verdadeira… E quando dei por mim, eu estava perdidamente apaixonado, mas, preso dentro de mim mesmo. Mas, agora eu estou livre. E tudo o que quero é ter uma vida feliz ao seu lado. Desculpe a demora, eu precisava amadurecer um pouco para ser bom o suficiente para mim mesmo e para ser a pessoa ideal para você. Se ainda me quiser, eu quero ser apenas seu, como me pediu naquele dia. Amo você. Com amor, Benedict."

Cattleya e Hodgins se olharam e depois prestaram a atenção em Violet e Gilbert, que assistiam aos fogos de artifício, abraçados.

-Acho que nossa tarefa acabou… Ela já aprendeu tudo o que precisava… - disse Hodgins.

\- Claro que não, Hodgins. Ela ainda vai aprender muitas outras coisas na nova vida que a espera.


	9. o grande dia

Após Gilbert e Violet finalmente se acertarem, o casal estava cada vez mais unido e feliz. Os meses se passaram e Gilbert estava cada vez mais convicto que queria Violet ao seu lado para sempre. Nenhum dos dois havia deixado suas funções, e como moravam em cidades diferentes, se encontravam às vezes. Agora, Gilbert estava na estação, à espera da noiva. Quando o apito do trem soou anunciando que o mesmo estava próximo, seu coração acelerou, era sempre assim quando estava perto de vê-la. Quando o trem finalmente parou e Violet saiu pela porta, Gilbert sentiu o ar lhe faltar, porque a bela jovem tornou-se uma mulher linda.

Quando a Autômata parou diante de si, fazendo com que despertasse do transe, Gilbert a abraçou demonstrando a saudade que estava sentindo. – Que bom que chegou! – disse, apertando-a mais em seus braços. Violet por sua vez, permitiu-se relaxar nos braços de seu amado enquanto dizia o quanto era bom estar com ele novamente.

– Vamos? – Gilbert perguntou pegando a mala dela e dando o braço para que ela enlaçasse o dela, o que ela aceitou prontamente.

O casal preferiu ir a pé, porque a residência de Gilbert não ficava distante da estação. No caminho, Violet olhava a cidade com curiosidade e encantamento. Era um lugar muito bonito, com construções no estilo antigo e isso a encantou. O percurso até a residência ocorreu normalmente.

Quando chegaram até a casa de Gilbert e Violet se instalou. Ele convidou a amada para dar um passeio na estufa. Ela adorava ir até lá e ver as violetas. Enquanto Violet admirava algumas flores, Gilbert apanhou uma e se aproximou de Violet.

– Você... – chamou a atenção dela que voltou sua atenção para ele. – Lembra daquele dia, em que te chamei de Violet pela primeira vez?

-O dia em que você me deu um nome… Sim, eu lembro.

\- Eu te disse que você deveria ser tão formosa quanto o seu nome… E sabe… Você se tornou até mais bela do que todas essas flores...– Gilbert sorriu ao ver o rosto dela adquirir uma expressão de surpresa – Você é linda, Violet!

Gentilmente, ele colocou a flor nos cabelos de Violet, olhou no fundo de seus olhos azuis e suspirou profundamente, para tomar coragem para falar.

– Violet… Sei que estivemos muito tempo afastados… E nesse tempo, passamos por muitas coisas. Eu me preocupava com o fato de você entender os sentimentos, em entender o que era ser livre, enquanto, que, na verdade, eu que precisava aprender sobre tudo isso... Eu precisei aprender a demonstrar meus sentimentos também, a me permitir sentir... Mas, de algo que sempre tive a certeza, foi do meu amor por você.

-Gilbert… - sussurrou Violet

\- Você está ansiosa pelo nosso casamento que se aproxima? - ele perguntou

-Sim… Na verdade, estou um pouco nervosa. Eu ainda não entendo bem sobre… Essas cerimônias… E eu não sei bem o que é ser uma noiva… Mas, as garotas estão me ajudando nisso.

-Você será a noiva mais linda de todas. Tenho certeza. - ele disse segurando o queixo dela entre os dedos beijando-a gentilmente.

\- Os convites estão prontos! Podemos entregá-los pessoalmente, a partir de amanhã. - Gilbert falou após parar o beijo.

\- Isso parece ótimo! Acredito que nossos amigos ficarão empolgados! - a Autômata respondeu, sorrindo.

\- Não mais do que eu! - disse Gilbert, que a pegou no colo, a rodopiou no ar e quando a desceu ele aproximou seus lábios do dela e a beijou com ternura. Aquele dia terminou com o casal apreciando o belo jantar que Gilbert havia mandado preparar especialmente para aquela ocasião.

Os dias se passaram, depois de entregarem alguns convites na cidade que Gilbert morava, foram para Leiden fazer o mesmo. Violet olhava a paisagem através da janela do trem, depois desviou para o anel em seu dedo mecânico. Mal podia acreditar que tudo o que sempre sonhou estava finalmente acontecendo. A calmaria após a tempestade havia chegado em sua vida. Ela desviou seu olhar para Gilbert, que retribui com um sorriso.

O trem parou, ela desceu, com a ajuda de Gilbert e como esperado, Benedict os esperava. Cumprimentaram-se e o loiro os levou diretamente até a companhia postal. Ao chegar lá, Violet pediu que todos fossem até sala de Hodgins.

-Gilbert? Nossa, que milagre te ver! Agora que virou Tenente-Coronel, anda ocupado demais para os amigos? - perguntou Hodgins.

-Não diga besteiras. Você sabe como esse cargo demanda tempo. Mas, estou aqui, não estou?

\- E qual a razão dessa reunião? - perguntou Hodgins.

\- Viemos entregar isso pessoalmente para vocês. - disse Violet, que estendeu os convites para a frente.

\- Os convites de casamento! Adoro casamentos! - disse Cattleya, empolgada.

Érica e Iris deram pulinhos de felicidade e abraçaram a amiga. Estavam verdadeiramente felizes por ela. Benedict ficou sério, apenas observando.

– Parabéns Violet! – Hodgins a abraçou efusivamente. – Estou muito feliz por vocês. – Hodgins deixou que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto, ele tinha Violet como uma filha. E agora vendo tudo o que estava acontecendo na vida dela fez com que um alegria inundasse seu coração.

Quando Hodgins iria se afastar, foi surpreendido por Violet que o abraçou forte.

– Eu agradeço por tudo o que você fez por mim! Todas as mudanças em minha vida só foram possíveis graças a você.

– Não, Violet. Foi você que fez tudo isso acontecer. E eu estou muito feliz por vocês dois. Agora, eu tenho uma pergunta.- disse Hodgins

-O que seria? - perguntou Violet.

– Gilbert, quando vai me pedir a mão de Violet? Ou, Você pensa que vou deixar minha filha casar assim, sem nem um pedido oficial? Hahahaha.

-Ele… Precisa fazer algo assim? - perguntou Violet, confusa.

\- Hahahaha. Para de ser bobo, Hodgins! Não, Violet! Está tudo bem! Não precisa nada disso! - disse Gilbert, que estapeou o amigo no ombro.

\- Ei, quem disse que não? Hahahaha. Só brincadeira, Violet. Mas, esse tratante nem para me dizer uma coisa dessas com antecedência! Ele vai ver só! - disse Hodgins, que depois olhou para Benedict. - E você? Não vai parabenizar a Gilbert e Violet?

\- Claro que vou. Na verdade, eu quero muito agradecer a eles. - disse Benedict.

\- A nós? Por quê? - perguntou Violet, surpresa.

\- Porque você, Violet, me ajudou a notar uma garota maravilhosa e você, senhor Bougainvillea, me deu coragem para fazer uma coisa importante. Érica, pode vir aqui? - perguntou Benedict.

\- Eu?! Por… Por quê?! - perguntou Érica, nervosa. Ela deu alguns passos em direção de Benedict e ficou de frente à ele. De repente, Benedict se ajoelhou e revelou uma caixa vermelha. Quando ele a abriu, havia um anel.

\- Oh, nossa! Nossa!

\- Mentiraa! - gritou Cattleya, surpresa.

\- Fica quieta, mulher! - disse Benedict. - Caham… Eriquinha, você quer casar comigo?

-Eu… Eu… Eu quero sim! - gritou Érica. Benedict ficou assustado, mas deu um sorriso. Ele colocou o anel no dedo dela, ela pulou no colo dele e o beijou de maneira apaixonada. Benedict retribuiu, mas o beijo durou pouco.

\- Chega! Chega! O que os clientes vão pensar disso?! Deixem para fazer isso na rua! - disse Hodgins.

\- Hihihihi. - Érica sorriu, envergonhada.

\- Violet, obrigado! Foi tudo graças a você!Te devo essa!- disse Benedict.

\- Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes! - disse Violet.

\- Ah, não vale! E eu?! Vou ser a encalhada?! - disse Íris, que fez um beicinho.

\- Calma, logo, alguém aparece para você. Você vai ver! - disse Cattleya.

\- Bem, vamos voltar ao trabalho! Nossa! Muita novidade para um dia só! - disse Hodgins, nervoso. - E você, tratante, venha com Violet almoçar na nossa casa. Temos muito o que planejar.

\- Tudo bem. Me convenceu. -disse Gilbert.

E após aquele dia, algumas estações passaram, até a chegada do grande dia: o casamento do influente Tenente-Coronel, Gilbert Bougainvillea e da famosa autômata de auto-memórias, Violet Evergarden. Muito se comentou sobre essa cerimônia, principalmente o fato dela ser reservada a poucos. Todos estavam curiosos, porém apenas privilegiados puderam acompanhar esse dia alegre.

Em um dos quartos da mansão Bougainvillea, Gilbert terminava de vestir a farda especial para a ocasião. Dietfried e Hodgins o observavam.

-Ainda dá tempo de desistir, Gilbert… - disse Dietfried em um tom malicioso.

\- Boa tentativa! Mas, eu não vou mudar de ideia. Violet e eu seremos felizes. - disse Gilbert.

\- Humpf… Se você acha… Bem, a farda ficou ótima em você. Nunca pensei que você me passaria a perna e se casaria antes de mim, Gil. - disse Dietfried.

-Você ainda encontrará alguém que combine com você. - disse Gilbert.

\- Nada mal, nada mal. Está bem elegante! Bem, cortem esse falatório, a hora se aproxima.

\- Eu irei aguardar próximo aos outros convidados. Nos vemos. - disse Dietfried, que saiu do quarto.

\- Tudo bem. Está nervoso? - perguntou Hodgins.

\- Talvez sim… Acho que nem nos dias de intense, eu me senti assim. -disse Gilbert.

\- Relaxe, a mulher da sua vida que está esperando. - disse Hodgins.

-Eu ainda te devo um grande favor… Nem sei como irei pagar minha dívida… - disse Gilbert.

\- Faça ela feliz. Isso é o bastante. - disse Hodgins, que abraçou o amigo.

\- Bem, a hora chegou. - disse Gilbert.

Já no quarto no fim do corredor, Violet recebia ajuda das garotas para terminar de se arrumar.

-Ai, como você está linda! - disse Érica, que terminava de ajeitar uma flor no cabelo em meio às tranças dela.

\- Violet, está nervosa? - perguntou Cattleya.

\- Um pouco… Eu… Não sei o que esperar desse momento… - disse Violet.

\- Apenas, seja feliz. Seja você mesma! - disse Íris.

-E lembre das nossas dicas na lua de mel, hein? Hahahaha. - disse Cattleya.

\- Cattleya, não seja indecente! - disse Érica, com o rosto avermelhado.

\- Eu acho que… Lembro de suas dicas… - disse Violet, com o rosto avermelhado.

Violet se aproximou do espelho e olhou seu reflexo nele. Era finalmente, seu grande dia. Observava a fina e detalhada renda de seu vestido. Era tão linda e delicada. Usava longas luvas para resguardar suas marcas de guerra. Suas mãos metálicas não deveriam brilhar mais do que a noiva em si. Seu coração palpitava, ansioso. Sua respiração estava acelerada. O grande dia! O melhor dia de todos! Enfim, chegou a hora de ir ao altar improvisado no jardim da mansão.

Quando estava pronta, as meninas foram até o jardim e Hodgins entrou no quarto, porque seria ele a acompanhar. Quando a viu, Hodgins não pôde evitar que seus olhos começassem a lacrimejar, estava muito emocionado ao ver o quanto Violet havia mudado. Respirou fundo para conter a emoção, foi até ela e com calma começou a guiá-la até o jardim.

O lugar estava lindo. Havia várias flores e fitas enfeitando o jardim. Tudo estava como Violet havia planejado. Quando a noiva acompanhada de Hodings despontou no tapete vermelho, os músicos começaram a tocar a música. Os olhos azuis de Violet olhavam tudo com admiração. Já Gilbert não conseguia tirar os olhos da noiva, ela estava linda. Quando estavam um de frente para o outro, Gilbert esticou a mão para que ela pudesse colocar a dela, e assim que ela fez eles se viraram em direção ao juíz que iria realizar a cerimônia. Tudo transcorreu como esperado e agora Violet e Gilbert eram oficialmente casados.

Todos os convidados juntamente com a noiva curtiam a festa. A felicidade reinava para todos. Apenas Íris que estava emburrada em um canto, enquanto os casais dançavam.

-Que chato…- resmungou Íris.

\- Também está entediada? - perguntou Dietfried.

-É… Parece todo mundo está se casando… .

\- Acho casamentos chatos… Mas, tem a parte boa de encontrar belas moça… Gostaria de dançar? - perguntou Dietfried.

\- Sim, com certeza.

Os dois embalaram uma dança longa e conversaram por toda festa. No fim, decidiram dar uma volta no jardim da casa.

-Então, você viajará em missão em breve? - perguntou Íris.

\- Sim. Marinheiros foram feitos para viver no mar, não é verdade? E ficar parado, não é para mim. É preciso algo importante para me fazer ficar em terra firme. - disse Dietfried

\- Entendo… Uma autômata também viaja muito. Tenho muitas obrigações. Teria que ser um homem corajoso ou ousado o suficiente para se apaixonar por uma. Seu irmão deve ser desse tipo… - disse Íris.

-Meu irmão é um tolo sentimental… Eu diria que eu sou mais do tipo que se enquadra nesse perfil… O desafio sempre me atraiu… - disse Dietfried, que encarou Íris e lhe deu um sorriso confiante.

\- Interessante… Será mesmo que é bom com desafios? Talvez, eu seja um bem difícil de vencer. - disse Íris.

\- Isso deixa as coisas mais interessantes. Acho que vou aceitar seu desafio… - disse Dietfried.

\- Temos um acordo, então. - disse Íris, que estendeu a mão para ele.

\- Feito. - disse Dietfried, que retribuiu e apertou a mão dela.

Os dois retornaram para o espaço de festa e se juntaram aos outros. Quando a festa terminou, os noivos despediram-se dos convidados e foram até o quarto preparado para eles.

Violet sentia-se nervosa, por não entender bem sobre o que deveria acontecer. Sabia o pouco que Cattleya havia lhe contado. Ela trocou de roupa, vestiu uma camisola de renda. Quando voltou ao quarto, Gilbert a esperava sentado na cama. Quando ele a viu, sentiu uma certa emoção. Era tão bela e graciosa, que parecia uma semi- deusa.

Gilbert estendeu a mão para ela e Violet se aproximou e as mãos metálicas se tocaram. Ele a puxou pela cintura, o que uniu seus corpos, devagar. Antes de deitarem na cama, trocaram um beijo amoroso e se declararam.

-Eu te amo, Violet. Hoje, você se tornou a minha esposa e a mulher da minha vida. - disse Gilbert

-Gilbert, eu te amo! Quero ficar ao seu lado para sempre. - disse Violet.

Mesmo nervosa, Violet deitou-se na cama junto a Gilbert. Seu esposo a conduziu de maneira amorosa e suave, o que fez o medo e a insegurança se dissiparem. E, dali, tornaram-se um só. E enfim, tornaram-se senhor e senhora Bougainvillea.

Alguns meses se passaram desde a cerimônia de casamento. Violet acabara de voltar de uma viagem e se sentia adoecida. Gilbert ficou extremamente preocupado e pediu para que um médico viesse visitá-la. O médico pediu para que Gilbert entrasse no quarto.

-E então, doutor, há algo de errado? - perguntou Gilbert.

\- Hahahaha. Calma, meu jovem. O que ela tem é algo maravilhoso! A senhora Violet está esperando um filho. - disse o médico.

Gilbert ficou em choque, enquanto Violet parecia um pouco nervosa.

-Bem, preciso ir. Lhe aguardo em meu consultório, senhora Bougainvillea. - disse o médico.

-Sim, obrigada. - disse Violet.

Quando o médico se retirou, o silêncio tomou de conta do quarto. Gilbert se aproximou com uma expressão séria. Violet ficou com medo do que aquilo queria dizer. Mas, de repente, Gilbert abraçou sua amada e ela o ouviu soluçar. E, em lágrimas, ele disse:

-Violet, você sabe o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Gilbert.

\- Eu… Sei… Mas, é confuso… Gerar uma criança… Eu não sei nada sobre isso… - disse Violet.

– Violet, você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo, meu amor! Um filho é o fruto vivo do nosso amor! E eu te prometo, que vou ama-lo e vou cuidar de vocês dois.

– Gilbert… Eu tenho um pouco de medo, mas eu também estou muito feliz. Antes eu não sabia nada sobre os sentimentos, mas agora eu consigo compreender. E ter alguém dentro de mim, gerar uma vida… Isso me faz me sentir mais viva do que nunca! - disse Violet.

-Eu te amo, Violet. De todo meu coração. A você e a esta criança em seu ventre. - disse Gilbert.

-Eu também amo você, Gilbert. A vocês dois! - disse Violet, antes de selar um beijo com seu esposo.

E foi assim que Violet Evergarden, uma menina que foi treinada para ser uma arma e Gilbert Bougainvillea, finalmente encontraram a felicidade. Depois de tantas intempéries em seus caminhos, o destino lhes proporcionou uma nova chance de viver o amor e enfim, terem uma vida livre.


	10. Reencontro (10-23 17:24:47)

Era uma manhã de início de primavera. As flores já coloriam a cidade de Leiden, proporcionando um cenário belo e encantador. Iris Cannary, uma das belas autômatas de auto memórias da companhia CH, andava com seu guarda-chuva nas mãos em direção ao porto da cidade. Havia alguém para encontrar por lá.

Ela se aproximou do cais, onde pescadores retiravam suas redes de pesca dos barcos e alguns vendedores ambulantes tentavam a sorte com os fregueses. O cheiro não era o mais agradável de todos e ela poderia estar em um lugar melhor, mas, ela seria paciente. Logo, ela viu uma grande embarcação se aproximar, a frente dela, estava ele,com seus longos cabelos azulados presos em uma trança, seus olhos verdes marcantes, sua comum farda branca e aquele sorriso debochado. Em poucos minutos, Dietfried Bougainvillea descia da embarcação e se aproximava dela.

-Espero mesmo que tenha valido a pena lhe esperar nessas condições… - disse Iris, que o encarava com um sorriso malicioso.

-Hahahaha. Eu prometo que vou lhe compensar por isso. - disse Dietfried, que se aproximou, pegou a mão dela e a beijou.

-Fez uma boa viagem? - perguntou Íris.

-O mar estava calmo na volta. Nada muito emocionante desde que a guerra acabou. Bem, espero que esteja com fome, pois eu estou faminto. - disse Dietfried.

-Eu não vou mentir, tenho um grande apetite para saciar! - disse Íris, que envolveu seu braço com o dele.

-Vamos até o carro. O motorista nos aguarda. - disse Dietfried.

Logo, eles cumprimentavam um dos motoristas da mansão Bougainvillea e partiam em direção a mansão da família. Quando chegaram, Dietfried ajudou Íris a descer e eles entraram. Na entrada, Íris se admirou do tamanho e da beleza do lugar.

-Nossa, que espaçoso! Aqui devem viver muitas pessoas! - disse Íris.

-Na verdade, aqui vivia apenas minha mãe e os empregados. - disse Dietfried.

-Sério?! Nossa, isso deveria ser muito solitário… - disse Íris.

-Bem, meu pai morreu durante a guerra e meu irmão e eu estamos desde a adolescência servindo. Ele no exército e eu na marinha.Nossas irmãs foram para um internato fora do país. Infelizmente, nossa mãe teve que encarar a solidão por alguns anos… Aqui tem uma foto dela. - disse Dietfried, que conduziu Íris até o quadro onde havia o perfil de uma mulher.

-Ela era tão bonita! - disse Íris.

-Com certeza. Que ela descanse em paz… - disse Dietfried.

Íris continuou a admirar os quadros na parede e viu uma foto de dois meninos.

-Ah, esses aqui devem ser seu irmão e você. Vocês eram muito unidos, estou certa? - perguntou Íris.

-Sim, somos nós dois. Gilbert é o mais novo, então, eu sempre tive aquele instinto de protegê-lo. Ele sempre foi sensível e eu temia que se aproveitassem dele. Mas, ele se vira bem agora. - disse Dietfried.

-Falando nisso, como eles estão? Agora que a Violet está de férias, eles finalmente puderam viajar, não foi? - disse Íris.

-Sim. Gilbert me ligou antes de eu retornar. Eles parecem estar se divertindo. - disse Dietfried, em tom de desdém.

-Você realmente não gosta dela, não é? - perguntar Íris.

-Não a odeio como antes, mas, não está entre as minhas pessoas preferidas… Mas, se faz o meu irmão feliz, não tenho do que reclamar... Bem, vamos almoçar? Acho que chega desse assunto. - disse Dietfried.

-Bem, vamos. - disse Íris.

Os dois foram até a mesa de jantar e foram servidos pelos funcionários. Enquanto comiam e desgustavam de um bom vinho, os dois conversavam de maneira animada.

-Então, seu último cliente deu em cima de você? Ele deve ser um homem de muita coragem, eu jamais seria tão abusado com uma mulher como você. - disse Dietfried.

\- Uma mulher como eu? O que quer dizer? - perguntou Íris, indignada.

-Uma mulher que fala o que pensa sem filtros… - disse Dietfried, que a encarou. Iris fez uma careta e ia abrir a boca, mas ele continuou. - Com um olhar determinado, coragem e também… Uma beleza extrema. - ele disse e segurou a mão dela.

Íris ficou com o rosto vermelho e olhou para o lado.

-Humpf… Bajulador… Deve dizer isso para todas… - disse Íris.

-Hahahaha. Você acha mesmo que perco meu tempo com qualquer uma? Meu tempo é sagrado. Eu apenas o desperdiço com quem vale realmente à pena… - disse Dietfried, que encarou Íris e sorriu.

-Ah, é mesmo? - ela disse, desdenhando.

-Você acha mesmo que eu voltaria aqui todo mês a essa cidade se não fosse por alguém que eu realmente me interessasse? - perguntou Dietfried.

-Eu sei, mas… Estamos a meses nisso e… Não saímos do lugar… Estou insegura… - disse Íris.

-A rainha da segurança está balançada? Hahahaha. Isso sim é uma surpresa. - disse Dietfried, que se levantou da mesa.

-Aonde você vai? - perguntou Íris.

-Me acompanhe… - disse Dietfried, que estendeu a mão para ela. Íris correspondeu e eles foram em direção a um dos cômodos da casa.

-Quanto mistério… - disse Íris, enquanto eles passavam pelo corredor.

Eles entraram em uma espécie de escritório. Dietfried deixou Íris na frente da mesa e foi até o outro lado, abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma caixinha de dentro dela. Ele jogou a caixinha na direção dela e Íris agarrou, assustada.

-E o que seria isso? - perguntou Íris.

-Abra… - disse Dietfried, com um sorriso malicioso.

Íris abriu a caixinha e deu um grito.

-Ahhh!Mas… Mas… O que significa isso? Um anel? - perguntou Íris.

-Você não queria uma garantia do nosso compromisso? Aí está! - disse Dietfried, que se aproximou dela com as mãos nos bolsos.

-E é assim? Um anel de compromisso?! Que garantia que isso me dá?! Olha, aqui, não pense que sou que nem essas garotinhas que se iludem com qualquer coisa. Eu quero algo sério ou acabamos por aqui. - disse Íris.

-Hahahaha. - Dietfried começou a rir e se aproximou dela.

-Qual a graça? Está fazendo pouco de mim é? Olha, presta bem atenção, eu… - dizia Iris, quando Dietfried a puxou pela cintura e a encarou de perto. Os olhos cor de mel dela logo encontraram os olhos verdes dele.

-Você é mesmo incrível… Mas, sabe, quem te disse que esse é um anel qualquer? - disse Dietfried.

-Hã!? Como assim? - disse Iris.

Dietfried passou a mão pela nuca dela, pressionou seus cabelos curtos e colou seus lábios com os dela. Ela resistiu no início, mas, se deixou levar pelo toque dos lábios dele. Ele soltou os lábios dela de leve e sussurrou.

-Você vai ser minha esposa…

Os olhos de Íris se encheram de lágrimas. Sua mente ficou confusa.

-Hã?! Como!? Assim?! Mas, oh, nossa! Eu… Ahh! - ela ficou perdida e Dietfried sorriu.

-Finalmente, te deixei sem palavras! - ele disse e a beijou novamente.

O beijo de Dietfried era envolvente fazendo com que Iris aproximasse mais seu corpo do dele e, envolvesse o pescoço dela e inconscientemente arranhasse levemente aquela região. Dietfried sentiu um gostoso arrepio percorrer por sua espinha e levasse suas mãos deslizaram pela costas de Iris, ela arqueou o corpo e soltou um leve gemido.

– Assim que eu gosto, rendida a mim – falou assim que cessou o beijo e, deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Ora, eu não estou rendida a você! – Iris fez um bico, contrariada.

– Ah, não!? – o sorriso de Dietfried aumentou. Ele trouxe o corpo de Íris para mais próximo do dele. – Então, por que está assim? – ele sussurrou no ouvido feminino e depois mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha, arrancando mais um arrepio e um gemido.

– Tá bom! Eu confesso! Eu disse que queria saciar um grande apetite. – foi a vez dela dar um sorriso malicioso enquanto deslizava a mão pelo peitoral dele.

Antes de dar chance dele responder, ela voltou a beijá-lo e, aos poucos o beijo foi tornando-se mais possessivo. Dietfried ainda mantendo o beijo a guiou até seu quarto e, enquanto se dirigiam iam esbarrando pelas coisas que estavam pelo caminho e, alguns vasos de cerâmica foram quebrados nesse processo. Quando chegaram no cômodo, Dietfried a guiou até a cama, onde fez ela se deitar sobre o colchão. Tão logo se acomodou sobre ela, começou a depositar beijos pelo pescoço e ombro de Íris, e sem parar levou a mão até a alças da blusa que ela vestia e deslizou a blusa até a sua cintura, deixando os seios à mostra para seu deleite.

Íris não sentia vergonha, sabia que era uma mulher linda, mas ao sentir os olhos famintos de Dietfried sobre si, ficou desconcertada. Mas, logo a vergonha se dissipou ao ouvi-lo sussurrar um linda. Mas, estava na hora dela entrar no jogo dele.

– Acho que estamos em desvantagem aqui – falou e ele a olhou, confuso. – Você está com muita roupa.

– Concordo! Quem sabe você me ajuda!

Sem esperar, ela se ergueu e começou a desabotoar a camisa do uniforme de Dietfried e quando terminou, não conseguiu conter de morder os lábios ao ver o peitoral bem definido dele.

– Gostou do que viu? – Dietfried perguntou ao perceber os olhos cor de mel de Íris brilhando.

– Muito! Mas, quero ver o resto. – foi a vez dela deitá-lo sobre a cama e, para provocá-lo passou a deslizar a língua sobre o peito, abdômen, o que fazia Dietfried soltar alguns gemidos, até chegar ao cós da calça branca que ele usava. Mas, antes que ela pudesse remover a peça, Dietfried a puxou selando seus lábios nos dela e invertendo as posições. E quando cessou o beijo, disse:

– Ainda não! Ninguém começa uma festa comendo o bolo… – voltou a sorrir com malícia ao vê-la corar e arregalar seus orbes. Sem dar chances para ela responder, Dietfried fez aquilo que estava ansiando. Levou seus lábios até os seios de Íris e começou a deslizar a língua em movimentos circulares pelo mamilo que já estava intumescido pelo desejo.

Enquanto fazia isso, Íris arqueava o corpo instigando-o a continuar e, assim ele fez. Quando deu-se por satisfeito, passou a depositar beijos e chupões pela barriga de Íris enquanto terminava de retirar a roupa dela. Após isso, ergueu o corpo e mais uma vez a admirou, Íris era linda e ele estava satisfeito por ter sido ela a conquistar seu coração.

– Vai ficar ai me olhando!? – ela estava ansiosa para o que viria seguir.

Dietfried apenas meneou a cabeça para os lados em negativa, ergueu-se e retirou a calça ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo, após isso, voltou a deitar sobre Iris, a beijando novamente, mas não se demorou nos lábios rosados, desceu os beijos pelo corpo arrancando mais sussurros de deleite de Íris até chegar na intimidade rosada que já estava umedecida pelo desejo. Com as mãos enlaçou as coxas de Íris, abriu os lábios íntimos e passou lentamente a língua pela intimidade.

– Di-Dietfried – Íris sussurrou enquanto arqueava o corpo por causa de todas as sensações deliciosas que estava sentindo. Instintivamente enredou os dedos nos longos cabelos dele instigando-o a continuar e tentava conter os gemidos.

Dietfried percebendo o quanto Íris estava entregue e próxima de atingir o seu ápice, acelerou o movimento da língua sobre o ponto sensível e não demorou para sentir o corpo de Íris começar a estremecer e atingir o ápice. Após isso, fez o caminho inverso com beijos até chegar os lábios fazendo-a provar seu próprio gosto. Íris girou seu corpo e o empurrou para o colchão.

-Chegou a hora da sobremesa! - disse Iris, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela levou as mãos até a roupa íntima de Dietfried, a baixou e não foi difícil reparar na grossa e longa ereção. Iris levou as mãos até ela, a massageou e logo seus lábios a envolviam. Ela provava com entusiasmo seu amado e Dietfried correspondia com gemidos e enfiando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo dela. Ele a conduziu em um movimento mais rápido e profundo até notar que não tinha condições de esperar mais.

– Íris, não consigo mais me controlar, preciso estar dentro de você – sussurrou no ouvido dela com a voz rouca.

– Então me faça sua!

Dietfried não esperou mais, deitou-se sobre ela, posicionou sua ereção e a penetrou lentamente. Quando sentiu-se dentro dela começou a se movimentar, primeiramente com movimentos lentos, mas aos poucos foi aumentando as investidas. Ela arranhava suas costas e gemia o nome dele, enquanto os lábios se encontravam nos intervalos do movimento intenso. Ela também assumiu o controle em certo momento e se deliciou, sentindo a ereção a invadir por completo, enquanto ele acariciava seus mamilos. E após aquele momento de prazer intenso, ambos atingiram o ápice.

Exaustos, ela ficou deitada por cima dele por certo tempo, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. Trocaram ainda beijos carinhosos, enquanto Dietfried a envolvia em seus braços. Um tempo depois, Íris passava os dedos sobre o peito de Dietfried desenhando coisas imaginária e lembrou-se de algo.

– Hey Diet, agora que temos compromisso temos que assumir para os demais.

– Não acho que seja necessário, estando entre nós já basta. - disse Dietfried.

Iris ergueu o rosto, chateada e quando iria retrucar ele começou a gargalhar.

– Calma! Só foi para te provocar! Na minha próxima vinda até Leiden, viajaremos para sua cidade e irei pedir sua mão para seus pais assim como manda a tradição e se quer tanto assim que os outros saibam, podemos convidar seus amigos e anunciar nosso noivado. O que acha? - perguntou Dietfried.

-Perfeito!- disse Iris.

Íris deu um largo sorriso com a resposta de Dietfried, o beijou e logo depois os dois adormeceram abraçados.

No lado de fora do quarto, uma das servas limpava os cacos dos vasos quebrados e enquanto fazia essa tarefa pensava:

"Pelo visto não foi só o senhor Gilbert que foi fisgado por uma Autômata de auto-memórias..."


	11. Noite de natal

Aqui está nosso último capítulo dessa história e também foi um especial de natal. Desculpem a demora em postar aqui.

x.x.x.x.x

Alguns anos haviam-se passado desde o casamento de Violet e Gilbert, onde o amor que eles nutriam um pelo outro falou mais alto que os empecilhos que o destino colocou em seus caminhos. Mais um natal estava chegando e, para a autômata de auto-memórias, aquela data era mais que especial, por isso sempre gostava de comemorar com todos à sua volta e neste ano não seria diferente.

Faltavam ainda alguns dias para o natal, Violet estava montando a árvore e contava com a ajuda de Gilbert e de uma pessoinha especial, a da pequena Lily, a linda filha do casal que já estava com cinco anos. Ela tinha cabelos escuros como os do pai e grandes olhos azuis como os da mãe.

– Toma, mamãe, um anjinho para pendurar. – com as pequenas mãozinhas, ela entregou o objeto para a mãe.

– O que mais tem aí, Lilly? – Gilbert perguntou, pois adorava ver a empolgação da menina para enfeitar a árvore.

– Tem umas bolinhas e as luzinhas.

– Então vamos colocá-las também. – Gilbert se aproximou de onde Lilly estava e a ajudou a colocar os últimos enfeites.

– Papai, não pode faltar a estrela na ponta. – a menina disse entregando a ele uma estrela dourada.

– Pronto. Árvore enfeitada. – disseram Gilbert e Violet, que viram Lilly dar pulinhos de felicidade.

– Agora podemos ir lá para fora? – perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando de expectativa e os pais assentiram que sim.

-Claro que sim, minha Lily. - disse Violet.

Os três foram para o lado de fora da casa, onde ficava um grande jardim, lotado de flores.Violet e Gilbert sentaram-se na varanda e observaram Lilly brincar no jardim,o que trouxe certa nostalgia para a autômata. Há alguns anos atrás, nem pensaria que em seu futuro, ela viveria algo assim. Gilbert percebeu que Violet estava distante e segurou a mão da esposa, o que a fez voltar a si e o encarar.

– Por que está tão pensativa, Violet?

– De repente, vieram algumas lembranças e lembrei das coisas que passamos, como nosso reencontro, nosso casamento, do dia que descobri que iria ser mãe… Pensei comigo mesma que, anos atrás, esses seriam apenas sonhos impossíveis de alcançar.

– Entendo… Foram muitos momentos complicados antes que pudéssemos ficar juntos… Mas, isso está no passado agora, Violet.

– Eu não fico triste com isso, Gil. Foram esses acontecimentos que me transformaram na pessoa que sou hoje.

– Tem razão. Eles a transformaram nessa mulher maravilhosa que tenho ao meu lado – ele disse, o que arrancou um sorriso de Violet. – Agora falando de nossa pequena, lembra o dia que descobrimos que você estava grávida?

Violet deu um pequeno sorriso, olhou para o marido e disse:

– Lembro sim, tive tanto medo de não conseguir dar conta do que uma criança precisa. Mas, conforme fui sentindo ela se mexer aqui dentro – levou as mãos até o ventre – soube que seria capaz de fazer tudo por ela.

– Violet, você sempre foi uma mulher guerreira, você foi capaz de passar por coisas que com certeza, outra pessoa não conseguiria. Eu também tive medo, afinal tínhamos os mesmos receios, mas conforme via ela crescer, também tive a certeza que nenhum medo me venceria. - ele disse.

– Gil, falando nisso, lembra a primeira vez que sentimos ela se mexer? Nossa, foi uma sensação indescritível! – uma lágrima furtiva correu pelo rosto de Violet

– Não teria como esquecer. Foi uma das melhores sensações que já senti na vida. Mas, acho que nada supera o dia que ela nasceu. A primeira vez que a peguei em meus braços… Eu não sei explicar a sensação, mas, senti que deveria protegê-la a todo custo. - disse Gilbert.

– Foi emocionante mesmo, mas foi divertido também porque você todo atrapalhado quando minha bolsa rompeu, foi muito engraçado. - disse Violet.

Gilbert riu porque na hora que a bolsa de Violet rompeu, ele ficou ansioso e desajeitado, andava de um lado para outro, sem saber o que fazer. Uma das trabalhadoras da casa que tomou o controle da situação, mandou chamar parteira e acalmou o patrão enquanto Violet gritava devido às dores do parto. Mas, quando ouviram o chorinho do bebê, se abraçaram emocionados.

– Só tenho belas lembranças desde que estou ao seu lado. - disse Gilbert, que beijou suavemente Violet nos lábios.

As lembranças do casal precisaram ser interrompida porque Lilly aproximou-se deles chorando, pois havia se machucado, enquanto brincava. Prontamente Violet e Gilbert a levaram para dentro para prestar os cuidados.

x.x.x.x.x

Finalmente o dia do natal havia chegado, Hodgins e Catlleya foram os primeiros a chegar com o pequeno Aleksander, o filho do casal, que já estava com seis anos. Lilly ao ver o garotinho, correu até ele, pois eram grande amigos para a alegria dos pais. Hodgins, por diversas vezes, brincou com Gilbert que seus filhos acabariam sendo namorados, o que fazia Gilbert sentir uma pontada de ciúmes. Cattleya e Violet sempre acabavam por rir dessa brincadeira. Logo, chegaram Dietfried e Íris e por fim Benedict e Erica, que já estava com a barriguinha bem saliente por causa da gestação de seis meses.

Todos se acomodaram na sala, enquanto esperavam a ceia e degustavam de alguns petiscos.

– Erica, está muito ansiosa para ver o bebê? – perguntou Cattleya.

– Estou bastante, mal vejo a hora de tê-lo em meus braços.

– Tê-lo? – Íris falou com uma cara de falsa repreensão. – Acho que é tê-la porque tenho certeza que é uma menina.

– Pois eu acho que é um menino. – Cattleya retrucou.

Violet e Erica apenas riam da pequena contenda das amigas. Do outro lado da sala, os homens também conversavam amenidades quando viram Dietfried reparar na cena de Íris passando a mão sobre a barriga de Erica.

– Então irmão, Íris e você pretendem ter filhos? – Gilbert perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

– Por incrível que pareça, eu quero muito um filho, mas Íris quer esperar mais um pouco. - ele respondeu.

– É… quem diria que um dia iria te ver casado e ainda querendo um filho. - disse Gilbert.

– Pois é irmão, chega um dia que a solidão passa a ser uma companhia desagradável na vida de um homem. - disse Dietfried.

– Você tem razão, irmão! – Gilbert concordou e colocou o braço sobre o ombro do irmão, mas logo ouviram a governanta chamar todos para a ceia.

– Não via a hora, a comida na casa da Violet é a melhor. – Benedict passou a mão sobre a barriga quando Érica o beliscou.

– Isso são modos?

– Aiiiii – passou a mão em cima do lugar onde levou o beliscão – Só falei a verdade, Eriquinha.

– Deixa ele, Érica, porque concordamos que a comida daqui é a melhor. – Íris cochichou para a amiga.

– Vocês não tomam jeito! – Erica balançou a cabeça negativamente e depois riu.

Não houve tempo para Íris retrucar, pois, eles chegaram onde a mesa estava e todos sentaram. A mesa estava lindamente decorada com uma toalha vermelha com detalhes em fio dourado, no centro dela haviam arranjos, velas e vários pratos típicos de uma ceia natalina.

Todos aproveitaram a refeição e quando o jantar se encerrou, Gilbert levantou-se, pegou uma taça e começou a falar:

– Queridos amigos, queremos agradecer a vinda de todos, porque vocês são pessoas mais que importantes em nossas vidas. Cada um de vocês têm um significado para nós e não desejaríamos outras pessoas para compartilhar esta data importante conosco.

– Nós é que agradecemos Gilbert e Violet, vocês são igualmente especiais pra nós. – Hodgins respondeu em nome de todos.

– Agora vamos ver os presentes que o papai Noel deixou pra nós. – Lilly disse, contente, o que fez com que todos rissem.

Os anfitriões e os convidados foram para a sala de estar. Todos sentaram em volta da árvore e trocaram seus presentes. Violet, como sempre, deu algo especial para Hodgins, pois o considerava um pai e em seguida deu uma pequena caixinha para Gilbert.

– Um presente pequeno? O que será que tem aqui? Um relógio? Um par de meias? Hahahaha. - disse Gilbert, em tom de brincadeira.

–É um presente muito especial, fruto do nosso amor. - disse Violet.

– Violet… - disse Gilbert, em choque. – Não me diga que…

–Abre logo, paizinho! - disse Lily, ansiosa.

–Tudo bem! Acalme-se! - disse Gilbert.

Quando Gilbert abriu a caixa, ele levou a mão até a boca e olhou para Violet. Ele levou a mão para dentro da caixa e retirou um par de sapatinhos brancos.

– Temos um novo bebê a caminho, meu amor. - disse Violet, que levou as mãos até a barriga.

– Ah, não acredito! - disse Gilbert, que foi até Violet, abraçou e lhe deu um beijo afetuoso. - Meu amor, isso é um grande presente!

– Ohhhhhh, mas que notícia maravilhosa. – Cattleya disse empolgada, já percebendo o significado daquele presente.

– Um novo bebê! Viva! - disse Érica, que chorava, emocionada, enquanto Benedict a acolhia.

Dietfried olhou de canto de olho para Íris, que olhou para o lado, tentando disfarçar.

– Parece que vamos ter mais um motivo para vir comer nessa casa! - disse Hodgins, de forma bem humorada.

Lily ficou confusa no meio deles até que Violet a pegou nos braços.

–Lily, você vai ganhar um irmãozinho!– disse Violet.

– Ou irmãzinha!– disse Gilbert.

– Ah, que legal, mamãe! Eu queria mesmo alguém para brincar! –disse a menina, empolgada.

Todos os demais juntaram-se a eles num abraço coletivo e amoroso. Quando olhou para a janela, a neve começava a cobrir os campos de violetas. Mentalmente,Violet só pode agradecer. Os tempos frios haviam passado dentro do seu coração.


End file.
